


A Flickering Light

by SilvermistAnimeLover



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Companion Swap, Eventually hits LU though, Fluff, Gang meetup, Gen, He needs a companion, Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule & Navi, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Hyrule is a lonely boi, Hyrule's Hyrule, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope, Navi is mom, Twoshot, pre-LU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistAnimeLover/pseuds/SilvermistAnimeLover
Summary: Hyrule found her hurt and alone in the wastelands of his Hyrule. Back then, he'd been a lone traveler named Link who was just trying to survive in a world that was against him. She had been searching for someone long dead. Together, they forged a strong friendship—an invaluable and unbreakable bond. Until the day came when Hyrule encountered his first Portal.And Navi cried.Written as part of a Write-Off contest with my LU server. :3 The original version was written in an hour's time, and will be posted as the third chapter.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 142
Collections: Linked Universe Write-offs!, RaeLynn's Epic Rec List





	1. Alone in the Darkness, We Find a Light

**_A/N: Hello!! It's been a while. How's everyone been? A few friends and I thought of a cool challenge concept (Okay, they thought of it and I was just along for the ride) of two or more people being given a prompt and exactly ONE HOUR to write something with it. Well, I didn't want to leave mine as a simple 2.1k word splurg, so I turned it into this. After I finish writing Chapter 2, I'll post the original hour-long work (unpolished and unedited) as Chapter 3, for those who are interested._ **

**_PROMPT: "You sure you don't want me to punch that guy? Because I will totally punch that guy for you."_ **

* * *

* * *

It was raining on the day they met. 

Link panted as the sheets of rain fell like icy thorns. The distant rumble of thunder foretold an impending storm that had already started to break, and he’d just taken out a horde of bokoblins that’d moved in near the little cave he called home. 

“Damn monsters.” He cursed as he gathered the loot. It wasn’t much, but if he was disguised he might be able to fetch a fair price for it. He’d just put the last of his spoils into his bag when he heard it. At first, he wasn’t sure _what_ he was hearing. It was a small tinkering sound that was like a child playing with a bell. 

The sound held an air of familiarity that he just couldn’t put his finger on, and his curiosity eventually won out. He followed the bell’s chimes to a rough rocky area filled with slopes that were quickly becoming slick with rain. He’d defeated some monsters in this area just prior to defeating the bokoblins that’d tried to infringe on his territory. He thought, perhaps, that some weapon had fallen and was being blown by the storm—the metal clinking against the rocks being the source of the strange noise. But there was nothing he could spot that would make a sound like that. Had he been imagining things?

No, there it was again! The wind died down for the briefest of moments, allowing him to follow the admittedly enchanting chime to a small alcove—too tiny for a child, but large enough for a kitten. Something was trapped in there, and the heavy rainfall was pooling into the crevice at a mildly alarming pace. Whatever was stuck would drown if he didn’t do something. 

That’s when he noticed it—a dim, flickering light in the shadows of the cavern. A _fairy’s_ light. Fairies were a dying breed in this era of darkness. He recalled with fondness the fairies he’d play with back home. His mother had always told him that they had fae in their blood, and to keep his secondary form a secret lest he be used for evil. 

He, unlike his family, had the ability to _transform_ into a fairy. The magics of the world called to him like a parent, and he felt a strong kinship with the fairy trapped beneath the stone. 

“Don’t worry.” He whispered above the growing storm. “I’ll just…” Link bent down, cautiously reaching a hand in to help the poor thing before it drowned, but he was quick to pull it back when the crisp sting of _very sharp_ fairy teeth bit into his skin. 

“Ow! Calm down, would’ya? I’m trying to help you.” He glared at the light with irritation and waited a moment before reaching in again. He held his hand out, letting the fairy choose if Link was safe or not. He was about to give up when he felt a tiny pair of freezing cold hands wrap around his index finger. He carefully scooped the fairy up and slowly pulled his hand out, using his other hand to shelter the little light from the fierce winds that had started to kick up. She was a fully grown fairy and had a stunning blue light. She was also badly hurt. “Don’t worry, little light. I’ll get you back on your wings.”

She looked up at him from where she lay weakly, cradled in the palm of his hand. Her light was flickering dangerously, and he wasted no time in running full tilt back to his cavern. He didn’t even bother getting out of his sopping wet clothes before making a warm nest of blankets for his new companion. 

Now that he had a good light and wasn’t blinking rain out of his eyes, he was able to take a good look at her injuries. He winced. While her wings looked fine—albeit a tad wet—she appeared to have a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. There was a nasty gash on her side where something had gotten her, and he realized abruptly that he couldn’t do much in such a large Hylian size. 

That thought in mind, he gathered the supplies he’d need—meager though they were—and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath as he let his magic roll freely throughout his body. The tingling sensation of his wings sprouting from his back and his body shrinking rapidly was uncomfortable, but not painful. 

A moment later, he was the same size as her—though a little smaller. He _was_ pretty young, after all. He was only sixteen Hylian years old, after all. That was a child at _most_ in fae years. He shook his head, wings fluttering with nerves as he patched her up with the fairy-sized supplies he’d set down earlier. 

She cracked open an eye when his magic brushed against hers, and there was a flash of confusion as she recognized his fairy form. 

“You are…?”

“Shh.” He soothed as he carefully stitched the gash on her side, using his magic to numb the pain. “I’m a friend. You’re hurt, try to rest.” He glanced up to see she was already passed out. He winced, but was relieved at the same time. At least she wouldn’t feel him relocate her shoulder. 

He wiped the sweat from his brow, leaving a trail of blood on his face. This would be a long night.

* * *

She awoke with a bone-deep ache that permeated throughout her body. Everything hurt, but it wasn’t agony like the last couple of times she’d awoken. And that boy was still there. He was there each time she woke. She thought she’d seen another fairy at some point, but it must’ve been a dream. While the boy had a gentle potent magic that _felt_ fairy-like, he was far too large to be a fairy. He was definitely a hylian. 

But why had he helped her? She glanced over towards the now sleeping child—because all hylians were children to someone of her age and experience. He looked like he was completely exhausted, and she could sense that his magic levels were worryingly low. Didn’t they have potions for that, now? And…

She finally glanced around. Was this… a _cave_ ? Why was this _child_ living in a _cave_ ? Had his parents abandoned him? Had he run away? She shook her head. Such thoughts would get her nowhere. But he _was_ a highly adept healer. She felt much better than she had even _before_ she’d been attacked. 

She cautiously sat up in her little nest of blankets, noting that the boy had kept only the thinnest one for himself—the idiot. But she owed him. She tried to stand, but let out a sharp yelp when her side screamed in protest. Had he put those stitches there? How had he possibly managed to do that at _his_ size?! 

But her yelp must’ve woken the boy, because he was by her side a moment later. “Hey, be careful. You were in really bad shape when I found you—your light was flickering.” 

Her eyes widened. She knew she’d been pretty bad off, but… her _light_ was flickering? She’d been… _dying_? No. She couldn’t die! Not until… 

“Thank you. For saving me.” She realized belatedly that he might not understand her—not many hylians could understand a fairy’s voice these days. 

“No problem.” He smiled back. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

“So you _can_ understand me?”

“I’ve got some fae in my blood, I think.” His voice was rough, like he wasn’t used to speaking. 

“Why’re you here alone? Where’re your parents?” She questioned. She’d never been one for withholding questions, after all. When she wanted to say something, she _said_ it. Just… nicer than a lot of other people she’d met. 

“I live alone.” He answered. 

“In a _cave_?” She raised an eyebrow, despite knowing that he would see nothing more than a ball of light. 

“In a cave.” He confirmed, as if such a thing was to be expected. She waited, but he didn’t elaborate. 

“You aren’t going to tell me why, are you?” 

“Nope.” He laughed. “Are you hungry?”

Her stomach growled and her glow brightened with embarrassment. “Maybe a little.”

“Here.” The boy set down a small dish of creamy fresh milk. It smelled familiar. “It’s called Lon Lon Milk.” He explained, and she felt her heart stutter at the name. 

No, it’d been far too long. The ranch had obviously just kept the same name, was all. Still, she smiled as she drank. The milk was filling and nutritious, and she felt strength return to her limbs. 

“That’s better. Your glow is getting brighter. You should get some rest, though.” He smiled as he stored the milk away.

“I still don’t like that you’re living in a cave.” She muttered as she snuggled back into the nest. “And you should use a thicker blanket or you’ll catch cold.” 

“I’ll be fine.” He waved her concerns away. “I’m used to this. You need it more than I do.” 

“I’m _three inches tall_ .” She reminded him, eying the light shivers that wracked his body. “I don’t _need_ an entire blanket.” 

He glared at her, but she’d had _plenty_ of experience with grouchy people. She let a smirk cross her lips when he scowled and looked away, carefully taking one of the blankets he’d given her. She was pleased to note that his shivering was starting to subside now that he had that extra layer. 

“ _Now_ will you get some rest?” He asked around a yawn. Goodness, he really _was_ a child, wasn’t he? She wasn’t great with guessing hylian ages, but she’d place him under 17 for sure. Her heart clenched as she recalled a ten year old child who was made to go on a trying journey. 

No. She wasn’t going to go down that road right now. She felt her eyelids drifting closed. Tonight, she would rest. And tomorrow, she’d get to the bottom of this boy’s living arrangements. 

* * *

Link smiled as the fairy zoomed around the cavern. “You look like you feel better.” He grinned. He’d removed her stitches last night while she slept under a mild stasis spell. Those three drops of red potion in the milk he’d given her the other day had done wonders. She looked good as new, now. 

“I feel amazing! You sure know how to heal a fairy, kid!” She beamed, lighting a bright steady glow. His heart warmed at the sight. “But you didn’t answer my question yesterday.” She puffed out her cheeks. 

“What question?” 

“Why are you living _alone_ ? And in a _cave_? I thought hylians lived in towns?” 

“Why do you care so much?” He tilted his head. 

“You saved my life. I can’t just _not_ care if you’re going to freeze to death in this hunk of _rock_.” 

“Hey! Don’t insult my home!” He huffed, crossing his arms. “You know, you can leave whenever you want. I’m not keeping you here.” 

“Out of the question.” She crossed her arms as she sat on his shoulder. “If this is what you call a _home_ , then it’s obvious you need some company. You saved my life. I’m not just going to ditch you.”

Link let out a laugh. “All right, I suppose that’s fair. But if you’re going to be sticking around, I’ll need a name.” 

“You never even gave me _yours_.” She countered. 

“You never asked.” He shrugged and she eeped at the sudden movement, clinging to a loose lock of curly brown hair. “I’m Link. I’m a traveler.” 

“Link…?” The fairy looked at him for a long moment. Her light pulsed with nostalgia. “I knew a boy by that name… a _long_ time ago. He was… very precious to me.” She shook her head. “My name is Navi.” 

“Well then Navi, it’s nice to officially meet you.” He grinned, patting her head with his finger. 

“Hey! Lay off, would’ya?!” 

“Says the one who _bit_ me when we first met.” Link laughed. “Consider this your payback.” He grinned, messing up her hair again. 

“Honestly!!” She flew off his shoulder with an annoyed sound. “How old _are_ you?! Six?!” 

“I’ll have you know, I’m _sixteen_.” He huffed. 

“Baby~” She cooed. 

“Oh, shush.” He flushed a light pink before turning to gather some supplies. 

“Hey! Where’re you going?” She flew right into his curly hair, bouncing lightly as she grabbed hold. 

“My hair!” He glared up at her for a moment. “I’m running low on food, I was going to check the traps I’ve set up in the nearby woods. Plus, I’ve gotta patrol for monsters.” 

“That’s dangerous. You shouldn’t go alone! I’ll come with you.” 

“Now you sound like that Old Man.” Hyrule shook his head with a fond smile. “Come along if you’d like, but be _careful._ I don’t want to patch you up twice in a month.” 

“A _month_?! Wait, how long was I out for?!” 

“You had a fever for weeks. Why do you think I was so relieved to see you awake and alert yesterday?” He smiled as she nestled down into his hair. At least she wouldn’t fall. 

The walk was calming after the last few days he’d spent cooped up in his home. Link had always been anxious about staying in one place for too long without going out and about. And he hadn’t dared stray too far from the cavern with Navi in the condition she’d been in. 

He looked up with a raised eyebrow when he felt an incessant sharp tugging on his scalp. “What are you _doing_ up there?” He finally asked. 

“Braiding your hair. It’s so soft, and actually a decent length because of the curl.” 

“You’re… braiding my hair?” He blinked, unsure of what he thought about that.

“Yes.” She gave no further indication of continuing as he continued to feel the sharp little tugs of the little chunks of hair being braided. 

“Could you at least do larger pieces, then? That hurts.” 

“Oh, fine, you big baby.” She changed positions and the painful tugging became just an incessant pressure. 

“Thank you.” He smiled. It’d only been a little bit, but he was so much happier to have someone around. He’d been alone for so long, he’d nearly lost his voice. With everyone in the kingdom either shunning him or hunting him down, he made it a habit to stay far away from hylian settlements unless he was fully disguised. He’d probably have to explain that to Navi, too, come to think of it.

He grinned when he heard the baying of a deer. “Looks like we’ve got dinner.” Navi hummed. 

“Looks like.” He grinned. “Hopefully this time, I can cook it.” 

“You don’t know how to cook?” 

“Let’s just say there’s a reason my home is made of _stone_.” 

* * *

Days became weeks, and Link was the happiest he could ever remember being. For the first time since he started this goddessforsaken journey, he wasn’t alone. It was… _nice_. Navi was always up for a conversation, and she chattered away constantly. He felt like perhaps she’d been just as lonely as he’d been before they found each other.

Link sighed as he gathered his cloak, wrapping it around himself and hoisting his bag of monster spoils over his shoulder.

“Where are we going?” Navi asked, circling around his head. 

“We need to resupply. I’m running low on potions and I can only do so much with the game in the area—we need grains, too.” He explained as he started walking.

“Well, at least you eat better than…” She trailed off, and he knew what she was thinking of. That mysterious boy she’d mention from time to time, usually on complete accident, always seemed to put Navi in a melancholy mood. 

“You said you knew a boy with my name once… do you want to call me something else?” He’d meant to bring it up beforehand, but whenever his namesake came up it always made Navi sad, and he _hated_ seeing her sad. 

“Hm? But isn’t Link your name?” Navi asked, taking her customary position in his hair. She idly started to rebraid one of the bangs that hung by his face. 

“I don’t really have an attachment to that name.” He smiled. “It’s honestly brought me nothing but trouble. Perhaps it’s best if you don’t use it in public, either.” 

“Another name, huh? Like a nickname?” Navi went quiet for a long moment. “What about… Faron?” 

“Like the old Faron Woods in Ancient Hyrule?” Link raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s a name that means wanderer, and since you love to _wander off_ to find trouble, I thought it was fitting.” 

“Faron…” He hummed, testing the name on his tongue. “I actually kind of like that.” He startled a bit at the warm feeling bubbling up in his chest. He hadn’t felt it since he last hugged his mother and father. 

“What’s with the sad look?” Navi hovered by his nose for a moment in concern. 

“I was just remembering my family.” He shook his head. 

“You have a family?” Her voice was soft and hesitant, and he knew if he asked her to, she’d drop it. 

“Yeah.” He smiled, glancing at the sky as they walked. “Ever heard of Calatia?” 

“Isn’t that a kingdom to the East?” Navi tilted her head. 

“Yeah. It’s a long ways away, across the deserts of Hyrule. I’m from there. I’ve got a mother and father, three older brothers and a baby sister.” He smiled. 

“Why’d you leave?” Her voice was quiet and reserved. 

“We were happy, but we were very poor. Dad was talking about marrying off Hazel—my sister—when she turned twelve so we could have more money. Two of my older brothers were already working themselves to the bone in the fields with our dad, and my youngest older brother—Nalon—wanted nothing to do with the family farm. He’d do as little work as he could get away with, and escape off to town first chance he’d get. He wanted to be a scholar—and damn if he wasn’t smart enough to do it. Between him trying to land an apprenticeship and Dad trying to keep us all fed…” Faron sighed. “It was just easier for me to leave. One less mouth to feed, you know?” 

“Hyrule is known as a dangerous place, though, right? Why come here?” 

“I’ve always been good with fighting. Monster loot may be a common thing over here in Hyrule, but stuff like Lynel hooves and Wizzrobe rods can fetch a hefty price in Calatia. The most dangerous monsters you’ll encounter regularly back home are chuchus and keese—annoyances and crop-eaters. The dangerous ones are all in areas that see very little traveling and have no settlements. Even the Calatian knights aren’t trained to handle moblins or Lynels. Since monsters are so common here, I figured it’d be the perfect place to make some money to help out the family. I kill the monsters, gather the loot, and send it straight home. And since I send the Monster Loot to my family directly, they can sell it for a really good price.” 

“That’s so sweet.” Navi sat on his shoulder for a moment while he rummaged in his bag. 

“Here it is.” He pulled out a small leather-bound notebook. There were letters and plants carefully pressed inside the journal, and he cautiously opened it to one of the pages. “My sister sent me this letter.” He held it up proudly, showing off the childish writing and little pictures scribbled in the corner. 

A couple of tear stains from when he’d first read it blurred a few of the words. “She’s about ten, now. Same age I was when I left home.” He smiled. “Dad wrote on the back. The loot’s helping a ton. Hazel doesn’t have to be married off anymore, and Nalon was finally able to afford the nicer clothing he needed to land that apprenticeship he wanted.” 

“So you’ve done good.” Navi nodded. “Why not go back home? Sounds like things are going well… Surely you can stop, now? It’s been six years.” 

“That’s the thing, Navi.” He sighed. “I _can’t_. I’ve got too many enemies, now. I can’t possibly risk my family like that.” 

“Enemies?” She questioned, tilting her head. “I doubt the monsters will track you across an entire country.” 

“You’d be surprised.” Hyrule smiled sardonically. “Hood up, we’re here.” The hood of his cloak hid his appearance so long as it _stayed_ up. Nobody would recognize him, and this was the key to his survival. He’d layered a few extra spells onto it to prevent people from recognizing the hood, as well. So if the worst should happen and it fell off, he wouldn’t be out of a disguise. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so nervous.” Navi flew around his head. “Don’t hylians _like_ living in communities?”

“Not always.” Hyrule shook his head. “And sometimes there’s some people that just… don’t fit in.” It was putting it mildly, and he knew it. 

He did his business as usual, selling some of his monster loot for less than a third of the price he’d get back home, and gathering some potions and grains in return. 

He didn’t hit trouble until some kid ran right into him. “Sorry, mister!” He grinned as he ran off. 

Faron shook his head before realizing that people were now staring or actively going inside their homes and shutting their windows. He paled when he realized his hood had fallen down. 

“W-wait! Why are they all acting like this?” Navi flitted to and fro in confusion. 

“Like I said… sometimes people just don’t fit in.” He muttered. Putting the hood back up now was useless. He’d just have to try to finish his last errand and leave. “Come on.”

“That’s Moblinshit!” She huffed. “People don’t act like _that_ just because someone doesn’t fit in.” She glared at a few of the people around them. 

Faron approached a medicinal stand cautiously—the only thing he’d had yet to purchase. He made sure to stay more than a respectable distance from the vendor. 

“What do _you_ want?” He demanded, sending a fierce glare towards the traveler. 

“Just some bandages, is all. I’ve got the rupees—”

“Leave. Nobody has anything to sell to _you_ here. Go, before you bring the monsters upon us.” 

“But—”

“GO!” He shouted, grabbing a nearby sword. Faron backed away, hands in the air. 

“I’m sorry. I-I’ll be going, then.” 

“Sorry?! Don’t apologize!” Navi glowed angrily. “ _He_ should be sorry!! Lemme at him!!” 

“No, Navi. That’s enough.” He carefully scooped her into his hands to keep his only friend safe. “Please… let’s just go home.” 

She growled, muttering curses under her breath as he led them away from the town. When he finally felt they were far enough away that Navi wouldn’t just fly off and attack everyone, he uncupped his hands. 

“You good, now?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Navi huffed, crossing her arms. “You sure you don’t want me to punch that guy? Because I will _totally_ punch that guy for you.” 

Faron couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from his throat. “The thought is appreciated, but I’m used to it.” 

“Why did they treat you like that?” She settled herself down into his hair again. “I know there’s monsters all over, but…” 

Faron sighed as they came to a stop by the river. He settled down at the base of a boulder, leaning against it as he took in the shocking greenery that grew at the water’s edge. It was so different from the dull greys and dead browns that covered most of these scarred lands. He marveled at the thought that all of Hyrule used to be this beautiful. He felt an abrupt pang of homesickness.

“They say that a long time ago, a great Hero battled with the Evil King, Ganondorf.” He spoke up, catching Navi’s full attention. “The battle was long and fierce, but in the end the Hero lost. But they say his bloodline lives on to this day. Legends say that only those of his blood can carry the Triforce of Courage.” He paused to take off his left fingerless glove, revealing the glowing mark. “Those same legends say that the blood of that Hero— _my_ blood, supposedly—has the power to resurrect the Evil King and restore him to full power.” 

“You mean… Link was…?” 

“You knew him, didn’t you? The hero, I mean.” He turned his gaze skyward. 

“He was… I was supposed to… You’re saying he’s really been— all this _time...?_ ” Navi let out a horrible sob. Faron’s heart crumbled like dust. There were many sounds in the world that were the stuff of nightmares—haunting echoes of pain, fear, and sorrow that one will carry with them for the rest of their days. Alongside the cries of a mother who’d lost their child, it was said that a Fairy’s Sorrow was the most horrific. Somehow, this felt like a hellish mixture of the two.

“I defeated what had been left behind of the Dark King—a being of power, but little intelligence.” Hyrule spoke up, trying to distract her. “After that, the Triforce appeared on my hand. So Impa sent me on a quest to awaken the Princess of old who’d been cursed into a never ending sleep. But that’s when the rumors started circling about my blood being able to resurrect the _true_ Ganondorf. The same monster who…” He glanced at Navi and decided to change the topic. “At any rate, that’s why the villagers did what they did. Monsters will stop at nothing to kill me and use me for their stupid rituals and stuff, so I’m pretty much a walking monster magnet. That’s also why I can’t return home. Nobody in Hyrule wants anything to do with me, and home is too dangerous for me to ever return to.” 

Navi turned to look at Faron for a long moment. “That’s not true.” 

“Huh?” 

“I said that’s _not true_ !” She shouted, crossing her arms with a little stomp of her tiny foot. “ _I_ want something to do with you. I enjoy the time we spend together. And you’re such a stubborn idiot that you wouldn’t survive a day without me.” 

He smiled. “I’m glad to have a friend like you, Navi.” He carefully cradled her in his hands and held her to his chest—the closest they could get to a hug without him transforming.

She laughed lightly and flew up to hug his nose. “Hey! Listen, Faron. I’ll stay with you. I won’t make the same mistake twice. This time, you’ll never lose me.” 

“Thank you, Navi. I’m… I’m so happy that I have you.” 

“Let’s get home. I’m starving, and if I leave dinner to you we really _won’t_ survive!” 

“HEY!” 

* * *

“Hey, Faron! Wake up!” Navi circled around his head, pulling his eyelids up so he had no choice but to awaken. He shot her a glare. 

“I was _trying_ to sleep.” He glanced at the lack of sunlight. “It’s still dark outside.”

“Listen! Someone’s in trouble!” 

Faron cursed as he leapt from his pile of blankets. No matter where he was, he could never ignore a cry for help. He grabbed his sword on his way out of the cavern he called home, Navi flitting right behind him. 

He ran for a good half mile before he crested the hill on the edge of the forest that overlooked the barren wastelands below. There was a group of monsters circled around… _something._ Dear Hylia, was that a _child_?!

Faron took in the scene in a fraction of a second. A girl—maybe twelve at most—was being attacked by a group of moblins. She wore a pretty white dress trimmed in blue, and had shining golden hair. Tears were building up in her sky blue eyes as the monsters growled and cheered in excitement. Where were her parents? She was dressed well enough to be a noble’s daughter, so they surely wouldn’t let her stray far. 

Either way, that wasn’t important right now. He drew his blade and leapt from his perch, running with an added speed boost spell he’d picked up years ago. Navi grabbed ahold of his hair so as not to be lost in the sudden burst of speed. 

“Looks like there’s only three of them!” She informed. “But be careful! There might be more hiding somewhere nearby. 

“Hiding _where_?” Faron smirked. “There’s nothing out here. The Badlands are open territory.” 

“W-well it’s still _possible_ !” Navi flittered, flustered. Faron laughed as he narrowly dodged to the right, slashing his blade into the moblin’s side with the crude practice of hard-earned experience. He never had formal training in fighting. Everything he knew was learned on the road, and though it wasn’t pretty, it was _highly_ effective. 

He proved that when he deflected the second moblin’s blade with the small metal plate he’d sewn into the back of his fingerless gloves. Stunned, the beast overcorrected and stumbled, allowing Faron to hack away ungracefully at its neck. The beast roared in agonized fury, but ultimately fell to the barren dirt, dead. The third moblin looked intimidated, now. It glanced between its fallen comrades and Faron with a lick of fear in its eyes, overshadowing its anger. 

It tried to back away, but Faron had learned the hard way how dangerous it was to let a fleeing monster go. It was fast—but he had a trick up his sleeve. He pushed some of his magic into his blade and grinned when he felt it hum. With a quick half turn of his upper body and a powerful slash, a beam of light cut the monster cleanly in two. 

Faron panted. That spell had taken a lot out of him. There was a reason why he tried not to use it. 

He turned to check and see if the girl was okay, but she was gone. All that was left was an odd blue butterfly. It was breathtakingly beautiful with odd swirl-like designs on the wings. 

“Hey!! I’ve seen one of those… I think.” Navi circled around the insect cautiously. “I think that’s a Sacred Butterfly. They used to be really common a long, _long_ time ago. Like when the Goddess Hylia walked the land _,_ long time ago.” 

“What the hell is it doing _here_ then?” Faron tilted his head as the butterfly fluttered around. It hovered for a moment in front of Faron before landing on his left hand. He felt Triforce glow briefly beneath his glove before the butterfly fluttered away, lost to the wind. “That was… weird.” 

He didn’t like how his Triforce had reacted to the butterfly. What if it was working for the monsters? They’d have to triple back on their way home to leave false trails, now. He groaned at the thought. He just wanted to _sleep_ , damnit. The sun wasn’t even fully up yet.

“Eh, I’ve seen weirder.” Navi shrugged. “Though it _is_ strange to find one. I thought they’d died out _forever_ ago.” 

“How old _are_ you anyways?” He smirked as he finished gathering the loot. 

“Don’t you know it’s _rude_ to ask a lady her age?!” Navi huffed, little clouds of magic pouring from her ears like steam. He couldn’t help but snort in amusement. 

“All right, all right. Did you see where that little girl went?” 

“No. She just vanished.” 

“Then at least she’s alive.” Faron sighed. “That’s all we can really ask for, I suppose.” He put his sword away before stretching. “Can I go back to sleep, now?” 

“ _Faron!_ ” She groaned as he laughed. “Honestly.” 

“Actually…” He tilted his head as he thought. “There’s a spring nearby. We should replenish our magic.” He smirked up at the fairy nestled back in his hair. 

“A Fairy Fountain?” She brightened in excitement. 

“Yep.” He grinned as he circled around the cliff that led up to the forest. “It’ll be nice to take a soak in the warm waters, too.” 

“Hylians aren’t supposed to _swim_ in that!” She huffed. 

“I’ll just switch to my other form, then.” He shrugged. 

“Other… form?” 

Faron blinked. “Didn’t you see… when I was healing you?” He chuckled as he realized she never put the pieces together. He grinned as he found the thin crevice on the cliff. It was a tight fit, and he had to take off his shield and sword to squeeze sideways through, but it was worth it. The waters glistened in the low light, illuminated by bioluminescent algae that hung from the rocky cavern walls. Navi was quick to flutter into the spring-like waters of the fountain. The other fairies that were gathered there flittered in surprise before coming over to greet the newcomer. 

Faron set his bag down before letting his magic flow. It caressed him like a mother’s hug, welcoming and warm. A moment later, he was as small as Navi. He smirked when he realized she hadn’t seen him, yet, and zoomed over behind her. “Heya.” 

“Gah!” She whipped around, wings faltering for a moment in shock. “F- _Faron_?!” 

“I _told_ you I had fae blood in me.” 

“You didn’t tell me you were a _fairy_ !!” She pulled him into a hug. “You’re just a _baby_ !! Only sixteen hylian years old?! That’s _one thing_ as a hylian, but _totally different_ as a fairy!” 

He smiled and hugged her back. It felt good to hug Navi like this. It reminded him of his mother’s hugs. “I’m sorry. I thought you saw me as you were healing me.” 

“I _thought_ I’d been dreaming. Hylians don’t usually have the ability to transform into a _fairy_ like this.” 

“I’m just special, I guess.” He dipped down into the water, feeling the magic-soaked spring replenishing his reserves. 

“Honestly, Faron… you’re just full of surprises.” Navi shook her head as she settled down beside him. 

* * *

“Hey! Listen!!” Navi huffed as she tugged a lock of Faron’s hair harshly. “You need to be more _careful_! You’re still recovering from getting your ass handed to you last week!” 

“Hey! I _won_ that fight!” Faron pouted as she went back to braiding the lock of hair that hung by his face. 

“I didn’t realize _won_ had taken on a new definition over the centuries.” She bit back sarcastically. 

“Hey, _you_ listen! I survived, which means I won.” He crossed his arms. “So _there_.” He stuck out his tongue. 

“Careful, or your face might get stuck that way.” 

“You sound like my mother.” Faron chuckled fondly. 

“Sometimes I _feel_ like your mother.” Navi grinned. “I mean, I cook, I tend to your injuries, I keep you out of trouble—”

“Okay, that’s enough, _mom_.” He grinned. 

It’d been just over a year and a half since he’d met her, and Faron had never been happier. His sister, Hazel, was always happy to hear about his adventures (toned down, of course). 

His head whipped towards the North for a moment when he felt a light tug on his magic. His eyes narrowed. That had been happening a lot lately. Ever since that incident with the butterfly a year ago, he’d felt a strange swirling of magic in the air. It started off as an insignificant shift, but had grown to strong gales of magic that even Navi was starting to sense. 

“You sense that?” Navi asked, wings twitching with nervous energy. 

“How can I not? It’s practically _dragging_ me in that direction.” Faron shook his head. 

“HEY!” Navi protested. “Wait till I tie this braid before you go running around! Honestly.” She huffed as she tied the intricate braid she’d just completed. 

“Sorry.” He apologized as he followed the source. They’d tried to find it before, but it always fizzled out before they got there, dissipating like smoke in the wind. It was frustrating and complexing and both of them were ready to just figure out what the hell was up with this strange fluctuation of magic. Was it ganon? A goddess? A sorcerer? 

It was an unknown threat, and Faron _needed_ to make sure it wasn’t going to harm them. Because now, he had someone worth protecting. 

He muttered a speed-boosting spell under his breath as Navi snuggled into her spot on his scalp. He idly wondered if he would start balding there from how often she sat in his curls.

He ran for the better part of twenty minutes. Faron may not have been the best swordsman, but he had a _lot_ of stamina. He _had_ to with how often the monsters tried to follow him. He couldn’t _always_ fight them, after all. 

He slowed as he neared the source of the magic. This time, it didn’t waver or falter or vanish. This time, he and Navi got a good look at the source of many sleepless nights spent in worry or paranoia. 

It wasn’t a person, or a monster, or even a god. It was a _portal_. A swirling vortex of entrancing blues and purples hued with soft golds and tinged with dark shadows. The tug intensified and he was sure he was meant to go through it. 

“What _is_ that?!” Navi flitted down to rest on his shoulder. “I’ve never seen a portal like that before.” 

“Neither have I.” Faron frowned. “It’s… like it wants me to go through.” 

“Well? Why not? What’s the worst thing that could happen?” 

Faron shot her a glare. “Never tempt the powers that be.” 

“What? People say it all the time!” 

“Have you ever heard me say it? Even once?” 

“Uh….” 

“Exactly.” He shook his head. “You really think we should go through? What if it’s a trap?” 

“Hey! I may not look it, but I have enough power to open another portal and zip us home if need be.” She crossed her arms with a huff as she took flight, flitting near the portal. “Come on. I feel like this is important.” 

“All right.” Faron gave in, shaking his head with a fond smile. “Stay close, okay?” 

“Don’t worry.” She grinned, landing back on his head. “I’ll be right here.” 

His gut churned sickeningly as he stood before the vortex. Fierce winds saturated with an unearthly magic blew his hair around like a storm. He took a shuddering breath as he secured his pack to his shoulder. 

And he stepped through. 

He regretted the action instantly. He was thrown around like a fairy in a storm. Direction had no meaning anymore. There was no longer an up or down, no sense of vertigo or motion aside from the sensation of something pulling him in different directions all at once. The colors swirled around him so violently that he’d shut his eyes in an effort to keep last night’s meager dinner down. 

“FARON!” A voice cried out, and his eyes snapped open to see Navi hanging onto his braid with all her might. Her grip was slipping and she had a look of panic in her eyes. 

“NAVI!” He struggled to move his arms against the force of the magic that propelled them through space. He was nearly there—just _an inch more—_!

Navi’s cries would echo in his mind for the rest of his life. The frightened horror painted on her delicate features was the last crisp image he had before they were flung apart by the force of the magical storm. 

Faron hit the ground with enough force to knock the wind from his lungs. It took him a moment to reorient himself, and he felt his blood turn to ice when he saw a sword enter his field of vision. Has the portal been a trap, after all? 

He followed it up to find a man dressed in tights and a red tunic holding him at swordpoint. His hair had a strip of pink, and his face held a fierce scowl. “Who the _fuck_ are you?” 


	2. Strings of Fate Unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faron meets a strange group of travelers who call themselves Heroes...

**_A/N: Okay. So this WAS supposed to be a twoshot, but... erm... it's over 32k words now (and ongoing), so I'm pretty sure that means I should break this up into chapters. So expect updates! :D And since it's been a bit, here's a little refresher from the last chapter:_ **

* * *

* * *

Faron hit the ground with enough force to knock the wind from his lungs. It took him a moment to reorient himself, and he felt his blood turn to ice when he saw a sword enter his field of vision. Had the portal been a trap, after all? 

He followed it up to find a man dressed in tights and a red tunic holding him at swordpoint. His hair had a strip of pink, and his face held a fierce scowl. “Who the  _ fuck _ are you?” 

* * *

* * *

“I… uh…” He swallowed nervously as another man—taller with a scar over one eye and strange markings on his face—moved the other’s hand out of the way. 

“That’s enough, Legend.” He reprimanded. “Sorry about him. We just didn’t expect you to suddenly appear in our camp, was all.” He gestured to the small camp where four other people were watching the spectacle. 

There was a tall guy with a white cloth wrapped around his shoulders and some gaudy purple sword with a winged guard. He had a gentle face and looked like he wouldn’t survive a week in Hyrule on his own. His eyes were too trusting. 

There was also a knight— _ that _ put him on edge. He was in full armor, though admittedly different than the other knights Faron had seen. While he was on good terms with the castle knights, the smaller knights who watched over the towns and villages would often attack him if he wasn’t disguised. Though this one was rather handsome in a way that  _ screamed _ city-boy, so he was probably safe. 

The third one looked like a country kid. He, like the one-eyed man, had strange markings on his face and sharp blue eyes. He wore a wolf pelt around his shoulders and Faron had the feeling that he’d survive just fine out on his own. He also projected a warm vibe that seemed to instinctively draw people in, but had a strong aura of dark magic that put Faron on edge. 

Finally, there was a… child? He was incredibly short and wore a tunic with four main colors that looked both high-quality and like a home-done patchwork. He wore a sword on his back that pulsed with a quiet magic and the guy was practically saturated in the stuff. He was particularly intriguing because his magic was sectioned off into four different, distinct pusles; almost like… 

“My name is Time. What’s your name?” The scarred man asked. He was tall and undoubtedly the leader, here. His magic felt a lot like a fairy’s, and Faron had to wonder if he had fae blood, too. 

“I go by Faron.” He answered carefully, pulling himself to his feet and standing defensively. He would be ready to run if they made a move—no way he could fight so many armed men. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We aren’t going to attack you. I’m sorry about Legend, he can be a bit jumpy at times. My name is Sky.” The gentle one said. “Where did you come from?” 

“I came from Hyrule. There was this portal that popped up, and—” He abruptly looked around, remembering how Navi was flung away. “My friend. She got separated from me in the portal. Have you seen a fairy around here?” 

“A fairy?” Time blinked. “We haven’t, but we can keep an eye out for her.” 

“Hold on, we’re not just seriously letting this stranger travel with us, are we?!” Legend asked, glaring at Time. Faron couldn’t help but agree with that. If he was in their position, he would certainly be more wary about a  _ stranger _ just dropping out of a random portal. 

“Wait a minute.” The short kid frowned. “You said you were from Hyrule, but I’ve never seen you around before. What’s your Hyrule like?” 

“I tend to stay away from people.” Faron answered carefully. “Where are we, anyways?” He’d never seen a forest look so  _ alive _ before. It thrummed with an ancient magic so strong it was almost intoxicating. 

“We’re in the Minish Woods of Hyrule.” The kid answered. “Call me Four, by the way.” 

Faron blinked at the unusual name as the information registered. “Minish Woods? I’ve traveled all over Hyrule and never once heard of such a place.” He frowned. 

The others shared a look. “Tell me, what is your Hyrule like?” Time asked. 

“ _ My _ Hyrule?” Faron questioned with a frown. He shook his head. Obviously that portal had done more than just spit him out at a different location. These people didn’t  _ feel _ overly bad, and so long as they didn’t know about his name or Triforce, he should be safe. “It’s a war-torn land covered in monsters.” He answered after a moment. “I’m actually a traveler from a different land, but I’ve been in Hyrule for several years.” Not many people knew that Link was from another land, so that’d just throw them off his trail even more. After all, the Eyes of Ganon were everywhere. “It’s one of the most dangerous lands I know of. Mostly covered with barren wastelands, there’s a few forests but none of them are as lush or full of life as this one.” 

“I think I understand now.” The man with the wolf pelt sighed. “My name is Twilight, by the way. That’s Four and Warriors.” He gestured to the short kid and the knight. 

“We’re heroes who’ve been traveling across space and time fighting an infection that’s made monsters exponentially more powerful.” Sky sighed. “And from the sounds of it, you’ve been dragged from a different Hyrule.” 

“W-wait.” He felt his heart speed up at the thought. “Does that mean I’m not even in my own  _ time _ anymore?!” 

“More than likely. And from what we know, we  _ may _ have two different timelines going on, so it’s possible that you’re not in your home timeline either.” Warriors crossed his arms as he leaned back against the tree. 

“My... my friend. She was flung away during the…” Was Navi even  _ in _ this time with him?! 

“We’ll find her.” Time reassured. “Like I said, we’ve been traveling often. I’m sure if you stick with us, we’ll land back in your Hyrule eventually.” 

He wanted to argue, but honestly his odds of survival were best with this strange group of self-proclaimed heroes. “Fine.” He finally sighed. 

“Great!” Four grinned. “We’re in my Hyrule, by the way.” 

He nodded before glancing around. The others had gone back to their previous tasks, and he wasn’t sure what he should do. Legend kept sending him small looks of distrust, which oddly enough put him a bit more at ease. At least one of these guys had common sense.

“Hey, can you cook, by chance?” Twilight asked as he looked up from where he was preparing the fish. 

“Uh…” Faron took a moment to recall the fact that Navi banned him from the cooking pot after the second attempt. Even  _ with _ her directions, he managed to blow them up. “Not really, no.” 

“Well, you can’t be  _ that _ bad.” Twilight laughed. “Come on, give it a go. I’ll help you.” 

“Like  _ you _ can cook any better!” Warriors laughed. 

“At least I can make grilled fish.” Twilight smirked. 

“I really don’t think…” Faron tried to back out, but Legend shot him a look. 

“What, you really don’t think you can outdo  _ grilled fish _ ?” 

There was a challenge in that gaze, and Faron sighed. He wasn’t getting out of this, was he? “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you…” 

About twenty minutes later showed the group with half-filled bowls of a greyish unidentifiable substance. 

“What… the fuck is this?” Legend stared at the bowl he was handed. “It’s  _ moving _ .” 

“I told you I was a terrible cook.” Faron sighed, face burning in shame. 

“‘Can’t be that bad’, huh?” Warriors shot Twilight a look. 

“Well, it’s nutritious, at least?” Time attempted to smile as he took a bite. 

“I won’t be offended if you throw it out, Twilight made fish anyways.” Faron stated quickly, and many in the group sighed in relief. Faron, however, kept a hold of his rather full bowl. 

“Uh… are you really going to eat that?” Four pointed at Faron’s bowl in disbelief. 

“Yeah. I eat this all the time back home. It’s nutritious and packed with protein. I’ve gotten used to the taste over the years, but it’s not for everyone.” He took a bite to prove a point, the familiar bland, grainy, semi-sticky texture was familiar and reminded him of his little cavern. And Navi. 

Sky turned a little green and went back to his fish. 

“We should all turn in early.” Time stated, having set down his now empty bowl. Faron didn’t say it, but it made him feel happy to know that at least one person ate his food without complaint. He really  _ had _ tried.

“Yeah. I’ll take first watch.” Warriors stretched as he finished his fish. 

The only person who’d eaten the gunk that Faron had made was Time. Everybody else ate the fish. But that was fine, he hadn’t made much. There’d been barely enough for one full bowl and six half-full bowls. He still bemoaned the waste of food, though. He really wished he had a way to keep it. 

Everyone migrated towards their bedrolls and Faron—always one to be prepared—pulled out some thick blankets from his pack. He settled down against the trunk of a tree, far enough away from the group so as not to infringe on their space, but close enough to remain within the acceptable circle of protection. Legend seemed satisfied, but Sky frowned. 

“Why’re you all the way over there?” 

“I’m not part of your group.” He stated. “I’m an outsider that you don’t know. I have no idea why you’re so trusting, but it’s only right if I sleep a fair distance away.” It should’ve been common sense. He left the fact that he trusted them about as much as Legend trusted him out. 

“Well, at least  _ someone _ has common sense.” Legend huffed, and Faron snorted. They caught each other’s eye for a moment and a silent understanding passed between them. Toleration was okay, but trust was something they’d need to earn. 

With that said, he curled up into the smallest ball he could and fell into a light sleep. 


	3. New Faces Emerge, Unveiling the Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYRULE!! :D 
> 
> Updating the only story I've got centered around him as a birthday present for our favorite Traveler. 
> 
> This chapter, it's time for the boys to meet Wind. And Hyrule finally gains an understanding of what's going on. 
> 
> "Every Hero may have been a Link, but not every Link was a Hero."

The morning dawned bright and cold, and Faron stretched to wake himself up. He’d always been an early riser—it came with being a traveler—but Time was almost always up before him. 

He’d been traveling with the group for about a week, now, and they’d only been through one portal. It had appeared in the middle of the night. Fortunately, it was still night when they arrived, so they simply checked the immediate vicinity and set up a new camp. That also meant that they hadn’t had the chance to properly explore. The smell of salt in the air told them that they were near a sea, and birds happily chirped overhead. The distinct call of seagulls made him grin. He’d always loved oceans, despite his inability to swim. 

Now that they had ample light, it looked like some kind of tropical environment. Certainly not a Hyrule. Why were they here? 

“Morning, Faron.” Time smiled. Faron gave him a wave as he set about gathering supplies for breakfast. He couldn’t cook, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t help prepare. 

“Morning. Any idea where we are?” 

“None. It doesn’t look like any Hyrule I know of.” He frowned. 

“Well, I guess we’ll figure out more when we find some people.” Warriors spoke up from where he was frying some eggs. It wasn’t anything extravagant, but it wasn’t burned, at least, which was better than Faron could manage. 

People. Right. Faron grimaced. The others had quickly picked up on the traveler’s aversion to large groups of people. They were generally fine with him waiting in a quieter part of town while they gathered supplies and the like, but they still gave him strange looks for his apparent lack of social skills. 

Breakfast was quickly consumed and camp was swiftly packed up. Before Faron realized it, they were already on the road. Or, rather, they were attempting to  _ find _ a road. Faron noticed that Legend was more than a little wary at their scenery, so he dropped back to speak with him. 

“Not a fan of islands?” Legend jumped at the sound of Faron’s quiet voice, and he shot him a glare. 

“Fuck off.” He glared. 

“What the  _ hell _ is that?!” Four startled as he gaped at a frankly  _ enormous _ spider. That thing looked like it could pick Faron up and eat him for dinner! 

“I’ve seen a  _ lot _ of spiders, but never one that big.” Faron shuddered, taking a step away. It looked like it had a skull on its back. 

“What, you guys’ve never seen a skulltula before?” Twilight tilted his head. 

“They’re common in my Hyrule, too.” Time nodded. 

“I’ve got some of them.” Sky helpfully added.

“Great, then you three can take care of it.” Legend huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Hey, just because I’ve got them in my Hyrule doesn’t mean I have to take care of it!” Twilight argued, but Faron wasn’t listening. His gut was churning and he knew better than anything to listen to his instincts. 

He saw it a moment before it happened. A glint of light was his only warning, and he hadn’t the time to bring out his shield. Instead, he shoved Legend as hard as he could to the side, a cry of pain escaping his lips as the arrow embedded itself into his shoulder. 

“Faron!” Legend’s eyes went wide. 

“I’m fine.” He grit his teeth as he snapped off the shaft with a practiced hand. It wasn’t the first time he’d been shot, and it wouldn’t be the last. His sword was in his left hand and his shield on his injured arm just a moment later. 

Then, the bokoblins were upon them. With a group as large as them, the fight should’ve been easy, but the shifting sands beneath their feet and the limited amount of space was making things infinitely harder. 

Faron was holding his own against three bokoblins while the others were fighting their own battles. Legend, surprisingly enough, stayed with him to help. 

“What the hell was that?” 

Faron couldn’t risk sparing Legend a glance, but his scowling companion seemed to understand his unspoken question. 

“Why did you take that arrow for me? You don’t even  _ know _ me.” Legend elaborated as he got in a heavy strike on one bokoblin. 

“Because you would’ve been hurt.” Faron answered, scarcely dodging an attack. “And I can’t stand watching people suffer.” 

Legend spared him a contemplative look. “Don’t think this means I owe you or anything.” 

Faron snorted. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He dodged another strike from the monster before him. Unlike the warriors around him, he had no skill, no training, and certainly no finesse. His fighting was crude in comparison, but it got the job done. 

He and Legend finished up their monsters, and Faron noted the black blood that now stained his sword. What  _ was _ that? Did monsters in this Hyrule just bleed black? Four’s sudden cry had him whipping his head around. 

He’d accidentally backed into the skulltula’s web, and it was descending upon him rapidly. 

“HYA!!” 

The spider was dead. It happened so quickly that he hadn’t even seen it. And there was a  _ child _ standing there wearing a blue tunic. He had sunkissed blonde hair and freckles with seafoam blue eyes. 

“Hi! You guys okay?” He asked, tilting his head. “You should be careful! The monsters have been more active lately.” 

“I-I’m fine. Thanks for the save.” Four smiled. “I’m Four.” 

“I’m Link! It’s nice to meet you!” 

Faron startled at the sound of his name falling from the lips of a stranger. It took him a moment to note the looks the others were trading. A few shot him a glance or two as well. 

“Our friends here are hurt.” Time said, gesturing towards Faron and Four, who’d obtained a nasty gash on his arm. “Do you think you can show us to a town? We’re not from here.” 

“‘Course I can!” Link grinned. 

“Thank you.” Time smiled. 

“I can take you to my grandma’s place!! She’ll have some medicine we can use. I’m always getting hurt, too.” He laughed. Faron was a little jealous at how innocent and carefree this child was. At this kid’s age, he was already on the road. 

The walk wasn’t long, but Legend stayed by his side to make sure he was okay. Faron honestly had pushed the pain to the back of his mind. He was so used to being injured  _ in some way _ that he’d learned to compartmentalize the pain to the point where ignoring it was second nature to him. 

The house was small and simple, but Faron could feel the love radiating from it. He swallowed hard. He hadn’t felt a place so full of warmth and love since he left home. Suddenly, the homesickness that had been a constant companion since before Navi, came back with a vengeance.

“You good?” Legend asked. 

“Yeah… just missing home, I guess.” He smiled for a moment. 

“Link!” A young girl ran out with a large grin. 

“Arryl!” Link beamed. “Oh, this is my little sister!” He introduced, “Arryl, let granny know we’ve got some guests, kay?” 

“Okay~!” 

“She’s cute.” Twilight grinned.

The others shared a look that Faron would describe as mildly pained. Link led them out back due to the limited space. He brought them medical supplies and promised to return with refreshments in a bit. Warriors was the one to treat Faron’s wound. “You snapped that off cleanly. Got experience?” 

“Unfortunately.” Faron grimaced. 

“Well, hold still.” He instructed as he handed him a red potion. For a moment, he wanted to reject such a valuable resource. Surely, a red potion should be used only in an immediate and life-threatening emergency! But then he remembered that in Four’s Hyrule red potions like this were readily available for purchase—something that boggled Faron’s mind. 

He hardly winced as Warriors pulled out the remaining bit of the arrow, and he downed half the potion to close the wound. 

“You can drink that whole thing.” Warriors frowned. 

“I can?” Faron raised an eyebrow. “Where I come from these are almost impossible to get ahold of.” 

“We’ve got plenty.” Time reassured as Faron nodded and downed the rest. He could feel it working on a few other older injuries he’d been carrying around since he met them. He glanced at Four, who was glaring at the needle Twilight was holding. 

“Hold on, you don’t need to do that.” Faron spoke up. “I can heal that.” 

The group stared at him in disbelief. “You  _ can _ ?” Sky blinked rapidly.

“Yeah. Potions are difficult to get in my homeland, so I know a good number of healing spells.” Faron explained, approaching Four. “May I?” 

“As long as I don’t get stitches, go for it.” He held out his arm. 

Faron smiled and held a hand over the injury, concentrating his magic in the palm of his hand, willing it to heal. It was instinctive fairy magic—the same magic that ‘wild fairies’ used to heal travelers that happened upon them. It was much weaker than a full-blooded fairy—and indeed it was stronger if he was in full fairy form himself—but it closed the wound nicely nonetheless. 

“Oh, wow! It’s completely healed!” Four poked at the newly scarred over injury. “That’s  _ amazing _ , Faron!” 

“I think we’ve got ourselves a healer.” Warriors grinned. 

“Does that mean we don’t have to do stitches anymore?” Twilight sagged in relief. “I  _ hate _ doing stitches.” 

“Good to see you guys are doing better.” Link grinned as he came out to join them with cups of fresh water. 

“Actually, there’s something we need to talk to you about.” Time stated, looking at the boy. 

“Okay.” Link sat down. 

Sky took a breath. “Hear us out. This is going to sound absolutely insane, but I swear it’s true. We’re heroes from across time. Hylia’s gathered us together for a new journey.” He paused to let him process the information. “Thing is, we’re all Link.” 

Faron blinked, his heart stuttering in his chest. They were  _ all _ Link? Did that mean… he was sent to them to join them on this journey, too? 

“So you all have the same name?” The boy tilted his head. 

“Yes. Tell me, do you recognize this sword?” Sky held up the gaudy sword he always had with him. 

“That’s the Master Sword!! But only the Hero…” 

“Can wield it.” Sky nodded and Faron felt his stomach drop. The Master Sword was a blade of legend! The last time it’d cropped up… was centuries before his time. It was said the Hero of Legend had been the last to wield it, and before him, the Hero of Time… He stared at Time for a moment. No, it couldn’t be true. The Hero of Time was dead. He’d died fighting Ganon. No way he could grow to be an adult.

“The spirit of the sword is named Fi.” Sky continued, oblivious to the crisis and rising panic Faron was experiencing. “She gave us all nicknames based on our journeys. Titles, if you will. I go by Sky. That’s Twilight, Legend, Four, and Warriors. That’s Faron, he’s traveling with us for a bit.” 

Legend…? Legend was…  _ The Hero of Legend _ ?! Like the guy who came after the Hero of Time and cleaned up the disaster that had become Hyrule?!

“And I’m Time.” 

The new Link perked up. “W-wait!! You’re the  _ legendary Hero of Time _ ?!” He bounced in his chair, a frighteningly bright grin on his face. “I’ve grown up hearing stories about you!!” 

“Y-you  _ have _ ?” Time blinked, perplexed. 

“Yeah!! The Hero of Time saved all of Hyrule a long time ago, but then he disappeared and never came back. Then Ganon broke free and started destroying everything so the goddesses flooded the land and created the Great Sea.” He grinned. “Course, Ganon was still buried at the bottom until I killed him.” 

Faron blinked. That wasn’t anything like the story he’d grown up hearing about. Was… this an alternate timeline or something?

“So it didn’t disappear.” Time whispered in shock. 

“Old man?” Twilight asked. “What didn’t disappear?” 

“The timeline.” He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “During my Journey…” He hesitated and judging from the reactions of the others, their leader hadn’t said much about his adventure. “I came into possession of an ability to warp time, to an extent. To wield the Master Sword, I was put into a sleep for seven years. At the end of my journey, Zelda sent me back so I could relive my lost childhood. I believe this created two timelines—the one I live in, my Childhood Timeline, and this one—the Adult era where I vanished from.” 

Faron swallowed thickly and he noticed that Legend looked nearly as pale as he felt. If Time had created two alternate timelines, then a third was entirely possible. A third timeline where… he  _ hadn’t _ succeeded. It sounded impossible, but… he was living proof of it. And he suspected that Legend was, too. 

“Hey, Faron. Legend. You two okay?” Four frowned, eyes seemingly flashing red in the light. “You’re awfully pale.”

“Three.” Faron said quietly, and Legend turned to stare at him in shock. 

“I’m sorry?” Warriors blinked. 

“Three timelines.” He corrected. “The Hero of Time is spoken of in my time, too, but not like that.” Faron fiddled with the braid by his face, wishing he had Navi with him. “They tell tales of a great Hero of Time who battled fiercely with the Dark King Ganon…” He looked up at Time with sorrowful eyes. “...and lost.” 

Time’s eye went wide, a dawning horror and understanding shining as it started to click into place. 

“So there’s three?” Twilight asked gently. 

“That’s the story in my Hyrule, too.” Legend confirmed, looking at Faron strangely. “Sounds like you’re from the same timeline as me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Faron apologized, feeling bad for opening his mouth. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, don’t apologize.” Time sighed. “I’m glad you told me. And I’m sorry…” 

“What’re you apologizing for?!” Twilight laughed. “ _ You _ won, right? Why are you apologizing for a loss that wasn’t  _ you _ ?” 

“He’s right, don’t be stupid.” Legend shook his head. 

“So I get to travel with you guys, right?” Link asked, getting back on topic. “Oh,  _ wow _ I get to travel with the  _ actual Hero of Time _ !!” 

“Well, Fi needs to tell us your name, first.” Sky smiled, holding out the Master Sword towards him. Faron tilted his head. He thought Sky never let anyone else hold it because he was overly protective. Oh, right. Only ‘The Hero’ could wield the sword. She’d probably take one look at a pitiful cave-dwelling traveler like him and smite him. 

The boy took the blade without another thought. The sword glowed a brilliant blue for a moment before it seemed satisfied and dimmed once more. Link handed the sword back to Sky. 

“She’s impressed. You don’t have the same Hero’s Spirit as the rest of us, but instead you’ve managed to create one for yourself.” Sky grinned. “It’s an honor to have you join us, Hero of the Wind.” 

“Cool!” The newly dubbed Wind beamed. “Wait till I tell Arryl about this, she’s gonna flip!” 

Time excused himself to go process everything, and the others followed Wind as he insisted on showing them the island. “I’m a pirate, actually! Sailed the open seas for years, now!” 

“A  _ pirate _ ?” Four raised an eyebrow.

“Yep! I’ve even got my own ship!!” 

“So this is  _ really _ Hyrule?” Sky breathed in awe as he looked around. 

“Yeah. I mean, the castle’s buried under the sea, but it’s still Hyrule.” Wind shrugged. 

Legend dropped back a bit as they chatted away, turning his gaze towards Faron. “So you’re from my time, then.” 

“I guess?” Faron shrugged. “I’m probably not from the same  _ time _ though. There’s not really an active hero in my era.” 

“No?” Legend raised an eyebrow. “Does your history say anything about me?” 

“W-well…” He stopped to think. “I wasn’t born or raised in Hyrule, but my homeland still studied Hyrulian History a bit. Uh… I think I remember something about one of the Hyrulian Princes having a Triforce of Courage… or something. Uh… I think he was an outlaw for a while… They called him the Hero of Legend.” 

Legend winced. “Yep, that sounds like me.” He shook his head. “So history remembers me, then?” 

“Wait, you’re a  _ prince _ ?” Faron balked. Legend certainly didn’t  _ act _ like any prince he’d ever seen. And he’d been to a good number of places. 

“Shh! It’s not exactly something I like to advertise. I’m no  _ prince _ .” He huffed, crossing his arms. “Yeah, Zelda’s my sister, but there’s no fucking way I’m running a goddessdamned kingdom. I’ll leave  _ that _ disaster to  _ her _ .” 

Faron snorted. “I don’t blame you. Even two Zeldas seem to have trouble with that task. I certainly wouldn’t want to take it on.” 

“You’ve got  _ two _ Zeldas in your kingdom?” Legend raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. One was asleep for a hundred years before the curse she was under was lifted.” Faron winced a bit as he remembered the young princess. She was only twelve when she was put to sleep, and the first thing she’d asked for was to see her brother. 

“Sounds rough. We tend to nickname our Zeldas to avoid confusion. Mine is Fable.” 

“Fitting.” Faron glanced at the clouds. “It’s so nice here. The breeze is fresh and the air is clean.” He smiled as he took a nice deep breath. “I’m going to miss it.” 

Legend scowled for a moment. “Well, it’s not like when we hit your Hyrule, it’ll be the last you’ll see of us.” He shoved his hands in the pockets of his tunic, looking for all the world like he could care less. “We pop around a lot, so I’m pretty sure we’ll stop by often.” 

Faron smiled at that thought. “Just don’t ask me to cook, and we’re good.” 

Legend snickered. “Hopefully that friend you’re looking for can cook, because otherwise I wonder how you’ve survived all this time.” 

“Oh, she can cook just fine.” Faron sighed as he kicked a rock. Would he find Navi before being dropped back off home? He remembered vividly all those times he’d go days or even  _ weeks _ without food because game was scarce. Harsh winter storms would bury any plants beneath thick layers of snow, and the risk of catching ill or losing fingers to the frost wasn’t usually worth the risk of blindly sifting through snow that sometimes reached his shoulders on the off-chance that there was something edible beneath. He’d lived off termites and ants at times, and some days he had to sneak into towns to steal any meager form of sustenance he could get his hands on. Even with Navi around, food wasn’t easy to come by, especially in the wintertime. Traveling with these people was the first time he could remember being consistently fed since he left home. 

“Faron?” Legend frowned worriedly, and the traveler blinked. 

“Sorry, just… lost in some old memories.” His stomach grumbled quietly and Legend smirked. 

“Sounds like you were daydreaming about food.” 

“If I was, it wasn’t  _ yours _ .” He snarked back, and Legend gave him a full blown grin. For a moment, Faron appreciated the image before him. Legend looked good with a smile—carefree and young. He also marveled at the realization that Legend was  _ warming up _ to him. He wasn’t sure if he liked it, because sooner or later, he’d have to leave them. 

Every Hero may have been a Link, but not every Link was a Hero, after all. He was just a traveler, nothing more. And that triforce on the back of his hand was a curse, nothing less. 

“Hey!” Wind cried out, catching their attention. “My grandma’s making dinner!! Come on, you’ll love it!” 

“Wow, food that  _ won’t _ eat through the pot?” Legend chuckled. “C’mon, traveler, let’s get some grub.” 


	4. That Once we Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hurt Faron, and he finally shares his true name with the others.

_**A/N: Hi! You kinda like this story, so I'm here with a monstrous 9.3k word chapter. Big shoutout to my betas, Byrony and Sylph! You guys rock!! Also, I've just recently (like this last week) decided I'm going to learn how to draw. So expect to eventually see some very crappy stuff from me. *snickers*.** _

* * *

* * *

_**Alone in the Darkness, We Find a Light** _

_**Strings of Fate Unwind** _

_**New Faces Emerge, Unveiling the Questions** _

_**That Once we Left Behind** _

* * *

* * *

It’d been a month since Faron joined the group. They had yet to hit his home Hyrule, but he was rather okay with that. Traveling with everyone… it was fun. He enjoyed the quiet nights of keeping watch and the rambunctious days of travel. Wind always kept the energy up, and Time made sure things didn’t get  _ too _ hectic. 

Perhaps that was why Faron had let his guard down. He was starting to trust them. To  _ like _ them. And Legend’s newfound trust in him had seemed to spark a sort of olive branch of trust from the others—not that they hadn’t been trusting before. Sometimes Faron could even believe that they mistook him for one of them. 

They were in Twilight’s Hyrule. It was so lush and green and full of life. Faron would never tire of seeing these Hyrules full of magic and energy. They were immeasurably beautiful and he couldn’t  _ wait _ to tell Navi about it all. 

“I can’t  _ believe _ how big this Hyrule is!” Wind laughed. “There’s so many  _ trees _ ! I’ve never  _ seen _ mountains like that before!” 

“Well, we’ve never seen a Hyrule that was covered by the sea, so I suppose we’re even.” Warriors smirked. 

“There are so many weird animals, too.” Wind tilted his head. “And I haven’t seen a single pig.” 

A few of them startled, Faron more than most. “Pig?” Twilight questioned gently. “I think that’s a different term in your Hyrule.” 

“Huh?” Wind turned his attention towards Twilight. “Pigs are cute little animals that go oink! They’re tasty, too!” 

Many of them relaxed. “Pig isn’t a word used to describe animals in most of our Hyrules.” Twilight explained. “It’s a slur—an insult. One of the worst you can give someone, because of its association with Ganon.” 

“O-oh. I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” Wind bit his lip. “In my world, it’s just an animal. Sometimes if someone eats a lot, or eats really messy, you can call them a pig. I didn’t know it was such a bad thing, here.” 

Faron winced. If Wind had unknowingly called someone a pig in good fun, he probably would’ve gotten punched. Likely by Faron, himself. 

“Pig isn’t a word in my Hyrule at all.” Sky spoke up with a soft smile. “Since Ganon’s not a thing in Skyloft.” 

Quite a few of them startled at that. “He isn’t?” Legend shot Sky a look. “Then who did you fight?” 

“Not all of us fought Ganon.” Four spoke up. “I fought Vaati—a wind mage.” 

“I fought Demise, the Demon King of Hatred.” Sky answered simply, and Time paled. 

“Isn’t that a  _ god _ ?” He asked, a light tremble to his tone. 

“Technically, yeah.” Sky nodded. “He was insanely strong, too.” 

“Wait, so you fought a  _ literal god _ and  _ won _ ?” Legend stared at Sky incredulously. 

“I mean, I  _ technically _ won.” He ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at Fi. “Look. There’s something I should tell you guys.” 

Everyone turned their gaze towards the Skyloftian. Faron idly noted how the sun was starting to dip towards the horizon. Night would fall upon them quickly. 

“When I fought Demise… he, erm… he uttered a curse. On me. And on Zelda. And that curse is why you all have had to go through the things you have.” He looked halfway to tears as he met their gazes. “He cursed the ones with the Spirit of the Hero and the blood of the Goddess into a never ending cycle with his own reincarnation—Ganon. So  _ I’m _ the reason you’ve been through hell. And I’m so  _ sorry _ that I couldn’t just kill him.” 

Faron looked at Sky for a long moment. This man standing before him was the  _ reason  _ for Ganon having been created. Technically, if Sky hadn’t been around, he would never have gotten stuck living in a cave in the wastelands of Hyrule. 

But Sky had also  _ saved _ the land. If Sky hadn’t been born, who’s to say that this Demise wouldn’t have created a world darker than his Hyrule? Faron noted the way that the others were processing this information, and sighed internally when he saw Sky starting to take their silence the wrong way. 

“Don’t be an idiot.” Faron spoke up. “ _ Listen _ .” He said in the same tone Navi used, which snatched Sky’s attention instantly. He also noticed the way Time flinched lightly. “I know I don’t really have a place to say this. I’m not a hero like you guys. But I’ve seen the damage Ganon can do—I’ve  _ lived _ it. And I’m pretty sure that Demise would’ve done worse if you hadn’t defeated him. What’s done is done. Don’t blame  _ yourself _ for someone else’s actions. Demise wasn’t you. I can’t speak for everyone, but  _ I _ certainly don’t think it’s your fault.” 

“He’s right.” Time spoke up, putting a hand on Sky’s shoulder. “No matter how this cycle started, you did the best you could do at the time. You aren’t to blame for the monster Ganondorf became.” 

“Faron’s right. You  _ are _ an idiot.” Legend huffed. “You really think that this bullshit’s  _ your _ fault?” 

“Come on, now. I thought you were smarter than this.” Warriors grinned, slinging an arm around Sky. “We’re heroes, yeah? We can’t just let things alone when someone’s in trouble. It’s in the job description to poke our noses in where they don’t belong. You can’t blame yourself for the trouble we’ve gotten into over the years.” 

“Wait, so you’re the oldest, then?” Wild tilted his head. 

“Yeah.” Sky nodded. “From what I understand, I’m the first incarnation of the Hero’s Spirit. My Zelda is Hylia in mortal form, so I can only assume—”

“Wait, Sun is  _ what _ ?!” Legend choked, staring at Sky like he just blew up the moon. “You mean she’s  _ actually The Goddess?!” _

“Yeah.” Sky shrugged. “But she’s still Sun.”

“Hold on.” Warriors looked at Sky with an unreadable expression. “You mean to tell us that you’re  _ dating _ The Goddess herself? So you’re like… some kind of god-in-law?” He snickered as Sky blushed a beet red. 

“N-no! I mean, yeah, we’re together, but… I’m not a  _ god _ .” Sky stammered, turning redder with each word. 

“Relax, Sky. I’m just messin with you.” Warriors reassured. “But still. You literally landed a  _ goddess _ .” 

“ _ The _ Goddess.” Four corrected. 

“Wait a minute.” Twilight spoke up as he leaned against the edge of the bridge they’d stopped on. “So if you’re from back when Hylia had a mortal form… and you said you’re from Skyloft—an island in the sky, right?” 

“Yeah?” Sky tilted his head. 

“So what was going on with Hyrule? If there was no Goddess to watch over it…” 

“Oh.” Sky smiled. “That’s easy. So a long time ago, Hylia lifted Skyloft into the sky to protect the remaining people from Demise. The population of Skyloft is all the Hylains in my time. We’re working on repopulating the surface.” 

Faron stared at him, slack-jawed. “You mean you  _ founded _ Hyrule?!” 

“Uh… I guess?” Sky scratched the back of his head. “It’s honestly something I don’t think about often. Seeing all your kingdoms so alive and thriving… It makes me feel proud of the work I’ve done—I’m doing.” He frowned. “I feel satisfied.” 

“As you should.” Time patted his shoulder. “Hyrule is a kingdom that has outlasted countless others, and brought great joy to many.” 

Faron couldn’t meet Sky’s gaze. How could he when the land that Sky had founded was beyond destroyed in his own time? 

“Um, Sky?” Wind asked suddenly, tugging on his sailcloth to get his attention. “If you and Sun are together, and every Zelda’s a descendant of Hylia… does that mean that you started the Royal Family? Are you a king?” His eyes sparkled as Sky descended into a blushing stuttering mess. 

Faron shot Legend a smirk. “Don’t you  _ dare _ .” He growled. 

“Aw, but Sky’s like your great-great grandfather or something.” He whispered with a chuckle. 

“He’s a  _ lot _ older than that.” Legend huffed, turning a bit red, himself. 

“Well, that  _ is _ how genetics work.” Time smirked as Sky flushed harder. Faron snorted in amusement. 

“Come on, it’ll get dark, soon.” Twilight frowned as the glowing embers of his namesake crept across the skies, casting the world in an ethereal glow. It only seemed to do this in Twilight’s Hyrule, oddly enough. Faron figured it had something to do with Twilight’s journey, so he never asked. Especially since the hero always looked so sullen during this time. “There’s a cavern up ahead that we can make camp in. It’s just got some chuchus to take care of.” 

“Right.” Time nodded as the group started walking again. Warriors and Wind were still teasing Sky, trying to get the Founder of Hyrule to turn as dark a shade of red as possible.

Faron just enjoyed the lighter atmosphere that drifted around them while casually scanning his surroundings. He’d never felt so  _ safe _ as he did with this group of heroes. He supposed that it had something to do with the fact that he’d never really traveled with other people before. It was nice not to have to watch his back every second. 

As if his thoughts had been heard by Hylia herself, a sudden thrill of fear shot up his spine. Instantly, all feelings of warmth and safety vanished like the illusion he knew them to be; replaced by the familiar anxiety and hyper-awareness that had saved his life more times than he could count. 

His shield was on his arm not a moment later, and he cautiously reached for his sword, scanning his surroundings with a critical gaze, searching for whatever monster he’d sensed. 

“Faron?” Legend questioned, drawing the attention of the group. 

“Something’s wrong.” There was a tense moment of silence as the rest of the group drew their weapons. Then, the sound of a horn rose into the air and a group of bokoblins and moblins launched their attack.

It was a confusing cacophony of clashing blades and clanging shields. The monsters were attacking from all angles in what looked like a planned and coordinated strike. They  _ had _ to be infected—something the group had explained to Wind not long after the kid joined them. No regular monsters of this caliber could plan like that. 

His hunch was proven correct when he sliced a bokoblin’s arm, and was rewarded with a slow trickle of viscous black fluid. He grimaced. This fight would  _ not _ be easy.

Faron wasn’t quite fast enough to dodge the next attack, and he clenched his teeth as the blade bit deeply into his side. He bit his cheek as he shoved his shield into the blade, ripping it free of his flesh. He spun, using his momentum to slice into another beast. He sensed, more than saw, the blade coming for his neck, and brought up his shield to defend. A mistake—he realized quickly—as his whole body vibrated under the full weight of the moblin’s blow. 

He barely dodged another swipe and retreated several steps, panting. His side was screaming at him and he had a sinking feeling that it had hit something important. Moreover, this was now a three-on-one fight. Two bokoblins and one moblin. This was not looking good. He tightened his grip, muttering a speed-boosting spell and a minor strength-boosting spell. He didn’t dare use more magic than that. If someone else got hurt, he was their best healer. 

The moblin roared as it charged, and he brought up the shield to parry, but the monster was smarter than he gave it credit for. It  _ grabbed his shield _ and threw it to the side. He was practically defenseless now, having been forced to release said shield or lose his arm. 

He ignored the clang of the shield hitting the grass as he rolled to the side, the bokoblin’s club flinging dirt and debris where he’d been a half second ago. He slashed out at the moblin’s legs and managed to get in a lucky strike. It stumbled and growled before moving to attack again. He was ready to block when he noticed the other bokoblin charging at him. 

“ _ Shit! _ ” He swore, dearly missing Navi’s observational skills. He abandoned the idea of blocking and simply dodged both strikes, but the third bokoblin had somehow gotten behind him and got him in the shoulder with a downward swing of its sword. 

Faron stumbled under the weight of the blow, and blindly stabbed behind him where he thought the beast was. He heard a cry and risked a glance. A fatal blow—the bokoblin was out. A sudden instinct had him jumping to the side right where the remaining bokoblin had attempted to lop off his head. 

No more getting distracted. He eyed the two remaining monsters. His shoulder wound was deep, and the slash to his side was bleeding profusely, likely having been torn wider with all his jumping around. The ground was growing slick with his blood, and he distantly noted that he would need treatment soon or he’d bleed out. 

He had to end this  _ fast _ . He could still hear the others fighting a fair distance away, but either he’d been slowly migrating away from the group, or they’d been slowly moving away from him, because he couldn’t see them anymore. He couldn’t count on backup. 

“Idiot.” He whispered to himself. “You’ve grown soft. You  _ know _ better. You can only depend on yourself.” 

He grabbed his sword with both hands and charged the moblin. The monster was momentarily taken aback by his sudden change in tactics, but Faron had always thrived on fighting on instinct alone. It was what had made him a dangerous and unpredictable enemy back home, and he had a feeling it would work here, too. 

The mobin’s sword missed him by  _ inches _ , and Faron didn’t waste his chance. He buried his blade deeply within the beast’s neck, ripping it out to the side. It fell, dead. He turned towards the bokoblin, who had started an attack of its own. 

Faron bared his teeth, an unhinged feral expression crossing his features as he blocked the blade with the metal plate sewn into the back of his left glove. He then stabbed forwards, impaling the monster. 

Only when he saw the light die in its eyes did he take a moment to breathe. He staggered under the weight of exhaustion as his injuries screamed and throbbed. But he couldn’t afford to rest—not yet. The others may have been better fighters than him, but he might still be able to help somehow. 

That thought in mind, he followed the cries of battle. The hill was harder to climb than it should’ve been. At one point, his foot slipped in his own blood and he hit the grass with an agonizing thud. A small cry of pain escaped his lips. He panted, breathing through the pain with clenched teeth. The crest of the hill was just a  _ little further. _

With a gargantuan amount of effort, he pushed himself to his knees and staggered to his feet. He swayed dangerously as his vision hazed over for a moment, barely keeping himself from slipping back down the slope. With several agonizingly heavy steps, he made it to the top of the hill. 

Darkness had befallen them by this point. He was sure that if he hadn’t spent several years living in a  _ cave _ , he wouldn’t see anything at all with the small sliver of light the crescent moon cast upon the battlefield. 

He could see enough to tell that while some of them were struggling a bit, none were as seriously injured as he was. As he was now, Faron would be nothing a liability to them. It would be foolish to attempt to jump in when he could barely stay on his feet. It was better for them  _ and _ for himself if he just stayed put and readied whatever medical supplies they’d need should he pass out first. 

He belatedly realized that his sword was not in his hand, and a quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that it had rolled down to the base of the hill when he’d slipped earlier. He’d barely managed the trip up—he didn’t think he could do it twice. There was no way he could be of any help to them without a weapon, so he resigned himself to staying put. He was already starting to hear a ringing in his ears, and knew that he’d pass out soon. He needed to stem the bleeding as much as he could. 

But then he saw it. The light of the moon peeked out from between the clouds and illuminated Sky, who was struggling alongside Wind to defeat two moblins. Faron realized what was going to happen a moment before they did—if only because the moblin he fought did the same to him.

One moblin grabbed the Master Sword and flung it to the side in Faron’s general direction, while the other went in for an attack. Wind barely managed to block it, but the first moblin was readying itself to strike again. Sky had no shield—likely lost earlier in the battle—and Faron knew that the attack would be devastating if not instantly fatal. With Wind busy blocking the first attack, there was no way for Sky to handle the second one. If he dodged, the attack would hit Wind, and Faron was sure he couldn’t disengage  _ and _ dodge quickly enough to avoid damage. 

A sudden wave of adrenaline flooded his system, pushing the pain and fatigue to the back of his mind. Without a moment’s thought or hesitation, he picked up the Master Sword that had landed by his feet and rushed forward. She glowed in his hands, pulsing with a comfortable warmth. He felt his Triforce warm as he ignored his screaming shoulder and lifted the blade just in time to block the blow. 

“F-Faron?!” Sky’s eyes were blown wide at the sight of the Master Sword in his hands. 

“Talk later! Monsters now!” Faron gasped out as he felt the blood flowing freely from his shoulder and side at the sudden action. Black started encroaching on his vision, but with the new wave of energy, he managed to focus on the fight. 

Faron pushed back the blade of the monster and slashed again. The Master Sword was by far the best weapon he’d ever had the pleasure of wielding. It was perfectly balanced and incredibly sharp. There was a hum of magic and he felt that it would act as a focus—perhaps even an amplifier—for any spells he cast while wielding it.

It was still a little gaudy, though. 

An echoey chime-like sound that he just  _ knew _ was Fi made him smirk. She must’ve been mildly offended by his thought. Oh, well. She could smite him later. After Sky and Wind were safe. 

He had half a mind to give the blade back to Sky, but the hero looked utterly exhausted. At least Faron had caught his second wind. He blocked another incoming attack with his gloved hand, wincing as he felt the metal plate creak. He redirected the momentum of the strike towards the ground, making the moblin overcorrect itself and practically fall atop the Master Sword. He slashed it out of the side to ensure its demise. He ignored the sudden coolness on his hand. 

He looked over to aid Wind, but the child was already finishing off his foe. He realized that the fight was finally done, and an almost eerie hush started to fall over the field. He then heard people calling out, asking one another if they were okay. In the darkness that had befallen them, it appeared that nobody could ascertain each other’s injuries accurately. 

Now that the fight was over, he realized he was in much worse shape than he’d initially thought. He had lost a  _ lot _ of blood. This was bad. His legs shook beneath him and he could hardly keep ahold of Fi. He held out the sword towards Sky. She must’ve let him wield her because her masters were in danger. The longer he held her, the higher his odds of getting hurt. 

“Faron…” Sky stared at Fi for a moment, and Faron wished Sky would just  _ take her _ . His numb fingers finally lost his grip on the blade as his knee buckled and he staggered with a pained gasp. Sky caught him, steadying him for a moment, only for his eyes to widen at the sight of his injuries. “Guys!! Faron’s hurt, I need potions!!” 

Sky carefully lowered Faron to the ground. “Fuck.” The traveler cursed, panting for air. Everything  _ hurt _ . He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this bad off. Had it been that fight with Ganon? Maybe that one time he’d gotten captured by some monsters. Usually when he got hurt, he’d flee until he healed up, so it rarely got this bad. Here, he hadn’t had that option. Faron blinked when he saw Sky’s lips moving. He was saying something to him, and he could make out Wind’s worried voice, but they sounded garbled and far away. 

“Faron!” Legend’s voice rang crisply in his ears as he cracked open his eyes. When had he closed them? The veteran had an expression of fierce concern etched onto his face as he held up a red potion to Faron’s lips. For once, Faron didn’t hesitate in drinking it all. He knew he was in bad shape, but the potion only helped him a little bit. At least now, with effort, he could make out the voices that were speaking. “You idiot, how many did you fight  _ alone _ ?!” Legend glared.

“‘M used to it.” His words slurred. Speaking was beyond taxing, and even  _ breathing _ was painful. He knew he’d just downed a potion, but he felt like he’d only had a sip of water. 

“Is he gonna be okay?” Wind asked Time with a tearful gaze. The older hero just put a hand on Wind’s shoulder. 

“Anyone have more healing items?” He asked urgently, looking around as he pulled out an ocarina. Was he going to play a song? 

“I’ve got two potions.” Warriors volunteered quickly, pulling them out. “What’s with the flute?” 

“It’s an  _ ocarina _ .” Time corrected as he brought it to his lips. “I know a song of healing. It won’t do much, but it should buy us more time.” A pretty flowing melody flowed out from the instrument, cutting through the haze in his mind. Everything was still muddled, but at the very least he could now process who everybody was. He could feel the blood start to stem a bit, and the pain of his injuries dulled minutely. He distantly noted it wasn’t  _ healing _ so much as it was  _ stalling _ his injuries a bit.

“I–I’ve got a fairy!” Twilight exclaimed, bringing out a bottle. “I’d forgotten about this.”

“Perfect.” Warriors nodded, handing his potions to Legend, who had somehow ended up cradling Faron’s head in his lap. Time nodded to Twilight, refusing to stop his playing. Faron idly wondered if something bad would happen if he did. Then he finally registered the small light coming from the glass bottle in Twilight’s hands. 

Faron’s first instinct was to refuse, because fairies were used for the most serious life-threatening injuries to stabilize someone who was on the brink of death. He tried to open his mouth to protest when something hot welled up in his throat, dribbling down his chin as he fought to breathe. Legend turned him carefully to the side so he could cough up the sticky warm substance without choking. The small amount of energy he’d managed to regain left him instantly.

He belatedly realized that the cold numbness creeping up his limbs and the black that slithered from the edges of his vision were more than just falling unconscious. Maybe he needed that fairy, after all. The sudden realization that he was _ dying _ hit him differently than he’d imagined it would. He wasn’t scared. 

He was relieved.

A sudden pang of guilt twisted his heart painfully as something warm fell on his cheek. “Damnit, Faron, hold on.” Legend whispered. “I can’t bury you, too.” 

He forced another breath into his lungs—how long had it been since his last one? He couldn’t do this to Legend. He  _ couldn’t _ . The veteran had already lost so much… Faron couldn’t be selfish. Not only that, but Sky’s eyes were full of guilt. There was no way he could die and leave Sky to blame himself for something Faron had done to himself. 

A flicker of light caught his attention as the little fairy fluttered over to him, tilting her head as she recognized the fae in his blood. She sent him a smile before dashing over to his side. He felt the warm pulse of her magic as she urged the wound to close enough to stem the bleeding. She then fluttered over to his shoulder and did the same. He knew instantly that she’d only been able to close them enough to stop the bleeding. He was still in horrible shape. 

He felt another potion pressed to his lips and drank it without complaint. When was the last time he’d trusted someone enough to not poison him? He tried to think. It’d been a  _ long _ time. 

After a long moment, he felt coherency return to him, even as the dregs of exhaustion tugged him towards a welcoming abyss of sleep. He blinked a couple of times, trying to stay awake as he focused on the people around him. Legend let out a massive sigh of relief as he shifted Faron’s head in his lap.

“Thanks.” Faron croaked out as he gave him a weak smile. His limbs were still numb and he felt like he was made of lead. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton, and he honestly wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. But some part of his mind warned him that sleeping was a very bad idea right now, so he turned his attention towards the heroes around him. 

Time finally let the ocarina fall from his lips, but he didn’t put it away. “Good to have you back, Traveler.” He smiled, and Faron got the sudden impression that him playing that magical song meant more than the traveler knew. 

“There you are.” Legend wiped something away from his eyes. “Don’t  _ scare _ us like that! Idiot.” 

“Glad you’re okay.” Twilight grinned. “You were… bad.” He glanced off in the direction of Faron’s fight. “The caverns aren’t far. We’d be safer there.” 

“Right.” Time nodded. “Sky, can you carry Faron?” 

“Yeah.” Sky stood, gingerly scooping Faron up into his arms. The action jostled his injuries, and he couldn’t help the small whimper of pain that escaped him. “Sorry.” Sky quickly apologized. 

“T’s fine.” He reassured. 

“But  _ you _ aren’t.” Legend’s mouth was a thin line and his brow was creased in worry.

“I’ve been better.” He admitted. “I’ve also been worse.” 

“ _ Worse _ ?” Four shot him a look. “You were  _ dying _ .” 

“Uh huh.” Faron relaxed in Sky’s grip. His sailcloth was really soft and he wondered if he’d ever let Faron snuggle up in it for a night. “It’s so soft…” 

“Sun made that for me.” Sky chuckled. “She made it by hand for a ceremony.” 

“A cloth made by Hylia herself.” Time mused. “Didn’t know the Goddess was into sewing and embroidery.” 

Twilight let out a laugh that sounded remarkably similar to a bark. Faron wondered if perhaps he’d once been cursed with a dog form. That dark magic swirling around him like a second skin certainly felt like a curse of some kind. Not a malevolent one, but a curse all the same. 

He blinked a bit when something tapped his face. Sky looked at him with worried eyes. “I don’t think it’s safe for you to sleep, yet. We should still tend to your injuries.” 

“Yeah.” Faron nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Hey, isn’t this your shield?” Wind asked, bending down to pick up Faron’s shield. He realized that they were in the area he’d fought in. 

“By Din, is all this blood  _ yours _ ?!” Warriors gaped as the moonlight reflected off the crimson coated grass. 

“Probably.” Faron admitted. “Think my sword’s over here too.” 

“I’ve got it.” Four spoke up, holding up the bloodied blade. “I’ll clean it for you when we make camp.” 

“Thanks, Four.” He smiled. There was a sort of tension as they passed through the field. He wondered if they just weren’t used to seeing non-heroes fight so recklessly. 

A coolness washed over him as they entered the cavern. When had they left the fields? He felt himself being lowered in front of a freshly made fire. The light flickered off the walls of the cave and he was reminded of his own little cavern back in his time. Would Navi be there when he returned?

“Hold still, we’ve gotta take that tunic off.” Legend warned. Faron braced himself as Sky carefully lifted him to a sitting position. He grit his teeth as his side protested the action loudly. His shoulder was just as furious with Legend pulling his tunic over his head so they could properly assess his wounds. 

He shivered in the cool night air as Four carefully took a damp cloth and wiped the blood from the wounds. 

“Those look really bad.” Warriors frowned. Other than Faron, he seemed to hold the most medical knowledge. “That fairy wasn’t able to do much—you must’ve been hurt worse than we initially thought.” Faron glanced down at his side, noting that he was right. Those injuries were barely closed. The fariy must’ve concentrated on some internal damage he’d neglected to notice. 

Warriors dug through Faron’s medical bag to grab the supplies he needed. With deft fingers, he started wrapping him up. 

“You have so many scars.” Wind noted. “Aren’t you just a traveler?” 

“My Hyrule is dangerous.” Faron explained, ignoring the look from Sky. “Monsters take all kinds of forms, there. Some even masquerade as people to catch victims off guard.” The pain was starting to sharpen his awareness. He wondered if perhaps Legend hadn’t slipped him some kind of stamina potion when he wasn’t looking. 

“Your monsters take  _ hylian _ forms?” Warriors stared. “How does  _ that _ work?” 

“Dunno.” He blinked against the exhaustion that was clawing at him. “Monsters where I’m from are pretty smart. Some can even talk.” He smiled a bit, thinking of his friend, Blin. 

“Talking monsters, huh? Sounds like a bad trip.” Warriors chuckled. “You’re all done.” He nodded at his handiwork as Legend helped Faron lay down in a nest of blankets he’d pulled from the traveler’s bag. 

“Thanks.” He hummed quietly as he let the warmth of the fire wash over him. 

“You should be okay to sleep now.” Time noted, glancing at the moon. Of all of them, he was the only one that was acutely aware of the time regardless of where or  _ when _ they were. Perhaps it had something to do with his title or journey. If Time said it’d been long enough that it was safe to sleep, then Faron trusted him.

Sky removed his sailcloth and wrapped it around Faron like a blanket. He blinked up in confusion. “Isn’t this yours?” 

“I’m sure you don’t want us pulling that tunic back on tonight.” Sky smiled. “Besides, you could use it a bit more than me, right now.” 

Faron didn’t argue. It was just as soft as it had been when Sky was carrying him, and he relished the sense of comfort he got from the object. If this was how it  _ always _ felt, it was no wonder Sky never took it off. He met Sky’s gaze. He could see the question fighting to break the barrier of his lips. “Tomorrow.” He promised. Sky frowned but nodded, taking a seat by Faron’s small nest of blankets. 

Legend took his place at Faron’s other side, resolutely refusing to leave him alone. He let a small smile pass over his lips as he finally fell into the blissful dredges of slumber. 

* * *

“Link!” Hazel spun around, light brown curls with golden highlights shimmered in the afternoon sun. “Link, come see!” She ran over and grabbed his hand. 

“Slow  _ down _ , Hazel!” He laughed, letting her lead him into the forest. “Did you find another fairy?” 

“Momma said the faiwies awe lonely, so I made fwiends with them!” She beamed as a few orbs of light fluttered around her. “Pwetty!” She reached up to touch one of the flickering orbs of magic. 

“Hazel, it’s going to get dark soon.” Link noted with a frown. Something felt off. “We should get home before mom gets worried. You don’t want Dad to send Garret back out, do you?”

“No!” Hazel protested, stomping her foot. “Gawwet always makes fun of me!”

“Don’t worry, little princess.” He grinned, picking her up and swinging her around. She let out a gleeful squeal as her blue-green eyes glittered in joy. “Your big brother Link will protect you!” She laughed harder as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders. 

“So  _ tall _ !” She squirmed in delight. 

“Careful!” He warned her. “Don’t fall.” 

“I won’t!” She bent over to grin in his face, her hair hanging down to frame her freckles. “Because you’we hewe to pwotect me!” 

He felt his heart swell as a sense of pride settled within him. Hazel reached up to smack the leaves and branches as they walked towards home. He could just barely see the smoke rising from the chimney of home, when he got the distinct impression that they were not alone. 

Hazel didn’t seem to sense anything, but Link’s every instinct told him that running or turning around was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“Haha! Pwetty!” Hazel reached for a fairy that drifted by. He was hit by a sudden feeling of  _ wrongness _ . 

“No, Hazel! Don’t touch that!” But for whatever reason, he just couldn’t react quickly enough. The moment she touched the light, her squeals of delight became horrific screams of fear and agony. 

“Hazel!” He cried out as her weight vanished from his shoulders. He whirled around, sword in hand.

Faron’s eyes widened. Ganon was standing there, holding Hazel tightly in his grasp. At his side was the familiar mirrored figure of himself. White hair and blood red eyes shone out from under a charcoal cap and matching tunic. 

“How  _ cute _ .” Dark Link smirked, eyeing the struggling form of his sister. “I didn’t know you had a  _ family _ . I thought that sailor was the only one.” He tilted his head as he turned his gaze from Hazel to Faron. “Shame you won’t see them again.” 

“Wh–Let her go!” He screamed out, moving to take a step forward, but Ganon’s grasp tightened and Hazel let out a cry of pain. He froze, unable to do more than watch and pray. 

“ _ You _ were an unexpected calculation.” Dark Link drawled lazily as he shoved a hand in one of his pockets. “I don’t recall inviting  _ you _ to the party.” 

“What are you talking about?” Faron swallowed thickly, eyes flickering between Dark Link and his sister in Ganon’s grasp. If he could just catch him off-guard, he  _ might _ be able to lop off his arm and free his sister. 

“No matter.” Dark Link laughed a bit as he flicked his wrist—sword suddenly in his hand. Hazel’s struggles ceased as her head fell from her body, landing on the ground with a sickening thump. It rolled towards him, expression frozen in fear and pain. Faron felt his insides freeze and his blood boil. “There are  _ ways _ of dealing with… unforeseen variables.” 

Dark Link flicked the blood from his sword, and pointed at Faron. He found himself suddenly frozen in place, unable to move even a finger. His monochrome counterpart slowly walked towards him, placing a finger on Faron’s lips. “Be a good boy… and  _ die _ .” 

A piercing pain in his side left him gasping for air. His gaze traveled down to see that Dark Link had run him through with his sword. A hand clasped around his neck, and  _ squeezed _ . A panic filled him as he fought to breathe. Dark Link leaned into his ear and whispered. “Goodbye…”

_ “Faron!”  _

Faron’s eyes snapped open as he gasped, trembling. That had been… a nightmare? He looked down at the tangle of blankets he found himself in, one of which was in Legend’s grasp. “Geez, I fall asleep for  _ two seconds _ and you end up with a blanket wrapped around your neck.” He huffed. 

He blinked, trying to understand what was going on. His hand migrated towards the stab wound Dark Link had inflicted on him, only to realize it was the injury from the other day. He took a glance around, noting that most everyone else was awake and milling around outside in the sunshine. 

“You looked like you were having a nightmare, so I woke you.” Legend explained. “Are you okay? You look pale.” 

“Y-yeah. Just a nightmare.” He shook his head. His sister was  _ fine _ . Hazel was  _ fine _ . She was safe at home with their parents and brothers. 

“Hey, look who’s up.” Warriors smirked as he walked into the cavern. “How’s that side feeling? We should change the bandages.” 

Faron relaxed a bit as Warriors removed the bandages, willing the nightmare to the back of his mind. “It feels much better.” He noted, eyeing the new scar tissue. “My innate magic must be speeding up the healing process.” 

“You  _ look _ a lot better, too.” Warriors nodded resolutely. “But just to be safe, we’re staying here for the day so everyone can rest. That ambush was no joke.” He finished rewrapping the wound. “You should take it easy, today. You’re fine to be up and about, but I don’t want you wandering off.” 

“I know my limitations with an injury.” Faron reminded him. He probably shouldn’t do too much walking today, if it could be helped. But the sunlight was enticing him to go out and join the others. Sitting in the grass and watching Time and Twilight spar didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

“Come on.” Legend rolled his eyes as he offered him a hand. “I know that look.” 

Faron laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his good arm, his right arm having been regulated to a sling until his shoulder healed up a bit more. “Am I that obvious?” 

“Nah, I just pay attention.” Legend shot him a smirk as he helped Faron to his feet. He stumbled a bit, legs still a little shaky. He went lightheaded for a moment, and Legend made sure to keep him steady. “You good?” 

“Yeah, thanks.” He gave him a grateful smile as Warriors joined them in heading outside. 

“Hey! He’s up!” Wind beamed. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Much better.” Faron smiled. He sat down in the grass, leaning against a boulder as he enjoyed the warmth seeping into his back. He held out the sailcloth towards Sky, who took it with a smile. “Thank you. It’s very soft.” 

“So you’ve said.” He chuckled. Faron flushed a bit. Had he said anything  _ else _ last night that he didn’t remember? 

“No worries, you didn’t embarrass yourself  _ too _ badly.” Legend snickered. 

Faron sighed with a shake of his head as he smiled. “So you say.” He turned his attention towards the spar. Time and Twilight were fairly evenly matched. He didn’t know anything about fighting styles, but Twilight pulled some moves that reminded him a lot of Time. Maybe he taught him? How far apart were their eras, anyways? 

Time pulled some kind of tricky feint and managed to disarm Twilight. Faron found himself impressed. He was once again reminded that these heroes were on a completely different scale of power and experience than a simple traveler like him. In all honesty, he wouldn’t be surprised if they decided to keep someone with him during fights. 

After another round—Wind vs. Four, which Four won by suddenly switching  _ complete fighting styles _ on the fly—everyone decided to take a well-earned lunch break. Time sliced up the apples and some other fruit and passed them around. It wasn’t much, but it was certainly better than whatever Faron could cook up. 

Chatter was light and Faron could  _ almost _ forget the disaster that was the day before. “Hey, Faron?” Sky spoke up, catching everyone’s attention. “About yesterday…” 

He sighed. He should’ve known Sky would ask when he couldn’t get away. At least he was nice enough not to corner him completely about it. “Go on. I know you’ve been wanting to ask since last night.” 

“You… You  _ wielded _ the Master Sword.” His words were followed by a quiet disbelieving hush. 

“It was probably just because you were in danger.” Faron denied. “I’m not a hero.” 

“You have the Triforce, though.” Sky pointed to his hand, and Faron paled as he abruptly realized his glove had been lost in the fight yesterday. He covered it up quickly, instinctively tensing as he prepared to run. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Legend soothed. “We’re not mad… confused, but not mad.” 

“I…” Faron felt his mouth go dry as he tried to force words out of his mouth. 

“Is… Is Faron your real name?” Warriors asked softly. 

“It’s the name I’ve gone by for over a year.” He chewed on his lip a bit. “My actual name brings me nothing but trouble back in my Hyrule, so I never use it.” Nobody said anything, but Faron could see the urging in their eyes. “It’s L-Link. My original name was Link.” 

It was like a mist of relief and confusion settled around them all. “Why do you go by Faron?” Wind finally asked. 

“Like I said, my original name gave me nothing but trouble in my Hyrule. People  _ know _ Link. They don’t know Faron. It’s much easier to just be another face in the crowd. And that  _ Triforce _ is an easy identifier.” He shook his head. “Besides, it’s not like I knew you were all named Link until you explained it to Wind.” 

“So  _ that’s _ why you were brought to us.” Twilight realized. “You  _ are _ a hero.” 

“I’m  _ not _ .” Faron denied. “I’m just a traveler. Nothing more.” 

“Too humble.” He heard Four grumble under his breath. “Either way, Hylia must think you’re hero enough if you’ve been brought to us.” 

He opened his mouth to argue, when Sky held Fi out towards him. “Whether you think you’re a hero or not, you’ve been sent with us on this journey for a reason. If you’d like, I think Fi’s got a title for you. Or we can keep calling you Faron.” 

He hesitated as he looked between Sky and Fi. He could leave it be and keep being Faron—the healer of the group. But… would a title really change who he was? Regardless of what they thought, he was just a normal person. He wasn’t a chosen hero, or a descendant of the Goddess. He was a farmer’s son from an entirely different country. 

But something about the sword called to him. He reached out a hand and hesitantly took the blade, half-expecting her to shock him. Instead, a beautiful glow encompassed her as she hummed happily in his hands. 

Again, he marveled at how balanced she felt in his hands, despite his smaller stature. A life on the road was not good for a growing boy’s height, after all. After a long moment, she dulled and he handed her back to Sky. 

“Know that she tells me nothing of your journey but the basics.” Sky started. “It seems you’ve had a very hard journey—very lonely. You never wielded her, but you still defeated Ganon. It’s a pleasure to  _ formally _ welcome you, Hero of Hyrule.” 

Faron— _ Hyrule _ , now, he supposed—wasn’t sure what to think of it. “This doesn’t really change anything.” Time spoke up. “You’re still the same traveler that we’ve come to care about. A name does not define you.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Hyrule sighed, leaning against Legend a bit as he returned to his apple slice.

“Wait, so you said you were from the same timeline as Legend, right?” Wind perked up. “Does that mean you’re Legend’s successor?” 

“Probably.” Legend shrugged. 

“I don’t know.” Hyrule scratched the back of his head. “I’m not even  _ from _ Hyrule.” 

“You’re  _ not _ ?!” Wind gasped, and a few of the others looked startled as well. 

“No, like I keep saying,  _ I’m a traveler _ .” He stressed. “I’m from a completely different country. I’ve been to several others as well, but when I visited Hyrule…” He winced. “I got roped into defeating Ganon and waking a Zelda that’d been asleep for about a hundred years.” 

“Now,  _ this _ sounds like a good story.” Warriors grinned as he threw a slice of pear up into the air and caught it in his mouth. He gave a  _ go on _ gesture to Hyrule. 

“Not much to say.” He shrugged. “I had two quests—one to defeat Ganon, and the other to wake a princess in a cursed slumber. I had to find the Triforce of Courage to awaken her, and after that…” He hummed. “Well, my Hyrule has two Zeldas now.” 

“That’s gotta be confusing.” Four chuckled. “Do you call them  _ both _ Zelda?” 

“Well, the one that was asleep for a century goes by Zel. She’s just a kid, after all. I think… maybe twelve?” 

“We tend to give our Zeldas nicknames to prevent confusion.” Time explained. “Since Wind’s Zelda already goes by Tetra, I don’t think that was ever explained to you.” 

“A lot of stuff wasn’t explained to me.” Hyrule sighed. “So I’m supposed to just pick a nickname for them?” 

“If you want.” Twilight grinned. “Some of us play off our titles, while others pick something that suits that particular Zelda. Mine is called Dusk.” 

“Fable is my Zelda.” Legend picked up. “Four’s goes by Dot, Time’s is Lullaby. Warriors’ is Artemis, and Sky’s is Sun.” 

Hyrule sat back and thought for a long moment. “How about… Dawn for the Zelda who wasn’t asleep? She’s due to be queen in a few years, and she’ll rule a new era without Ganon.” He tilted his head as he thought. “And… Aurora for the one who was asleep.” 

“Aurora?” Wind tilted his head. “Like the lights they say appear in snowy areas?” 

“Sort of.” Hyrule chuckled. “There’s a story back in my homeland about a princess who was cursed into a slumber for eternity, and the only thing that could wake her was a true love’s kiss. Her name was Aurora, so I thought it was fitting.” 

“What’s your homeland like?” Four asked. “I’ve never left Hyrule.” 

“I don’t think many of us have left Hyrule.” Twilight frowned. 

“I have.” Legend crossed his arms. “I’ve been to several different countries.” 

“I’ve traveled beyond the borders of Hyrule as well.” Time nodded. 

“My homeland is peaceful.” Hyrule smiled wistfully. “Lots of open farmland and forests that stretch beyond the horizon. Some call it the homeland of the Fae, because it’s said there’s a spring where fairies are born.” 

“Really?” Time blinked, curiosity shining in his eye. 

“I’ve seen it myself.” He nodded, smile widening into a grin. “Magical sensitivity is common in my homeland. I remember watching a fairy being born. The magic welled up from the spring… It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” 

“It sounds amazing!” Wind bounced where he sat. “I wanna see it one day!” 

“The spring is said to be ageless. If you travel enough, you might find it in your own time one day.” 

“If you’re not from Hyrule, why go there?” Warriors asked. “Last night you said your Hyrule was dangerous.” 

Hyrule looked away for a long moment. “I have my reasons.” He finally decided. He liked these people. He even sort of  _ trusted _ them. But he wasn’t about to let himself rely on them. He wasn’t  _ like _ them. Regardless of what they said… regardless of what the sword said, he wasn’t a hero. He doubted he’d last very long on this journey with them. He just… was cut from a different cloth. 

Warriors frowned but let the topic drop. Hyrule was grateful—he really didn’t know what he’d have done if the hero decided to push the topic. He shuddered a bit as the image from last night’s nightmare flashed in his mind, bringing with it a sense of impending danger. 

“You good?” Legend asked quietly as Warriors and Four argued about something relating to smithing. 

“Yeah.” He felt a yawn escape him as he leaned against the hero in the red tunic. “Just a bit tired.” 

“Then take a nap.” Legend smiled softly. Hyrule was sure he wasn’t meant to see it, but it made him feel warm all the same. “I’ll make sure these idiots don’t wake you up.” 

“Thanks, Vet.” 

“Any time, Traveler.” 

* * *

Legend sat beneath the stars. It was his turn to take watch, and he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened earlier. Faron—a person he begrudgingly felt a connection to—nearly died yesterday. And he could do nothing but put a couple of potions to his lips. If Twilight hadn’t had that fairy, Faron would be dead. 

Well, he supposed it was Hyrule, now, wasn’t it? And therein was the second headache of the night. Faron was never  _ actually _ Faron. Okay, well, he  _ was _ , but he was  _ one of them _ and hadn’t told them. 

It had taken a bit before Legend was able to wrap his head around the  _ why _ . Logically, it made sense. Besides, Legend had greeted the guy with a sword to the face, so why should he give them his real name? 

No, what Legend wanted to know was why he’d been going by the name Faron for over a year. What had made Hyrule so afraid to give them the name Link? Just what were his lands like that had him using a  _ pseudonym _ instead of his name when he wasn’t even  _ originally from Hyrule _ ? None of them had used nicknames, as far as he knew. 

He’d said the name brought nothing but trouble, and the vague response only served to pique his concern more. There was also an underlying current of unease when he’d spoken his name aloud that Legend wasn’t sure the others had caught. And moreover, when Sky had pointed out his Triforce, there was a flash of  _ terror _ in his eyes. Like he was afraid he’d be attacked for it. The way he’d covered it up and had tensed as if to flee only added to that theory.

_ That _ did not sit right with Legend. Because like it or not, Hyrule was likely his  _ successor _ . Which meant, like Time was to Twilight, Hyrule was  _ his _ responsibility. And he’d be damned if he let his successor feel unsafe with them. 

He shifted when he heard movement to his left. He turned to see the object of his thoughts sitting beside him. “You should rest.” Legend scowled. “You’re still recovering.” 

“I feel much better, now.” Hyrule leaned back against the side of the cave. “I wanted to look at the stars.” 

“Fine. Suit yourself.” He huffed. Hyrule  _ should _ be resting. Didn’t he know how serious those injuries were?! If they were just a minute slower even a fairy wouldn’t have been able to—

“What’s on your mind?” 

Legend startled and glanced over at Hyrule. His bright green eyes looked almost black in the low lighting, yet they sparkled with the reflection of the stars. 

“Nothing.” 

“Don’t lie, it’s unbecoming.” Hyrule frowned. “You’re thinking of my being a Link, aren’t you?” 

“...maybe.” Legend let out a frustrated breath. “I don’t understand… why didn’t we just pick you up like everyone else?” 

“I could sense the portals opening up for weeks before I actually found one stable enough to go through. I wasn’t sure what it was, so I decided to step through.”

“You can really sense that?” Legend blinked. 

“Yeah. I can use more magic than the rest of you. It’s because I’m from...” Hyrule started before sighing. “No, I’ve lied to you enough.” He shook his head. “Truth is, I’ve got– I’ve got fae blood in me.” He all but whispered it, and Legend instinctively understood that this was a secret that Hyrule had likely kept his whole life. 

“Fae blood?” 

“Yeah. I can actually erm… transform into a fairy.” He flushed to his eartips, and Legend resisted the urge to snort. 

“Well… I have a cursed form that lets me change into a mermaid, so there.” He fought down the blush that tried to sneak its way up. “A secret for a secret.” That was a good mentor thing, right? Encourage him to say stuff? Ack!! He’d have to ask Time for some pointers. 

_ No _ . No way he could bring this up to the old man! He’d just laugh at him. No, Legend would figure this mentor thing out himself! 

“My fae blood comes from my mother’s side of the family. I don’t think my father really knows about it. She was always so insistent that I keep it a secret.” He smiled softly. 

“So you knew your parents, then?” Legend wondered if he was one of the only Links among them to have known his parents. 

“Know.” Hyrule corrected. “My parents and siblings are all very much alive, and I sometimes get letters from them.” He smiled as he pulled out an old worn leather notebook. It was stuffed with loose papers and letters. Hyrule pulled out one of the letters and handed it to Legend. 

He carefully opened it, noting the somewhat messy childish handwriting. 

_ ‘Dear Big Brother, I made some new friends today!! The fairies at the Lagoon finally let me play with them! I had so much fun!! Daddy made us a yummy dinner and mommy even said she’d buy me some new clothes with the money you sent us!! Will you come visit soon? I know you’re busy having adventures, but I can’t wait to play with my favorite big brother! Love you lots!!  _

_ -Hazel’ _

He noted the tear stains on the letter and realized that Hyrule must’ve cried when he’d first read it. “She sounds cute.” 

“I last saw her when she was four.” Hyrule sighed. “She was so  _ adorable _ . I was always her favorite brother. She’s about ten, now, I think.” 

“Why not visit?” Legend may not always see eye-to-eye with his sister, but at least they visited one another. Technically illegally, since he was a wanted criminal and all that, but  _ still _ . He was a good enough brother to visit his twin. 

“My Hyrule is very dangerous. Lots of monsters are after  _ me _ specifically. I’m afraid that I’d lead them home. I’d rather my sister hate me for leaving than be the reason for her death.” There was a heavy silence for a long moment. 

“I can understand, to an extent.” Legend finally spoke up. “My uncle… he raised me. He died on my first journey.” 

“First?” 

“I’ve had five or so.” 

“Holy crap.” Hyrule shook his head. “That’s…” 

“There’s a reason they call me ‘the veteran’.” Legend chuckled lightly. Things went quiet for a while, and the two just gazed out at the stars. “Hey, Rule?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I want you to know… that I’m here for you, got it? I don’t care what the others say, you’re… technically my successor. And that kinda makes me your mentor. So…” He felt his face burning. Legend didn’t  _ do _ feelings. 

“So…?” Hyrule smirked as he looked at Legend expectantly. He had half a mind to just tell him to shove it, but… he was going to  _ try _ to be a good mentor. 

“So…” He took a deep breath, face burning brightly against the cool night air. “I’m going to look out for you.” There. He’d said it. Goddesses, this mentor thing was hard. 

“Thanks, Leg.” Hyrule smiled. It was a soft smile. Open and vulnerable and  _ trusting _ . He’d never seen the traveler smile at him like that before. Maybe this mentor thing was worth it, after all. 


End file.
